Bloody Roses
by Dr.Pill
Summary: Alucard is bored so what else, he tortures Seres. But what happens when someone asks her out on a date and showers her with gifts? Will she fall for him? Finished. Warning! Horrible, and i mean horrible grammar and sentence structure. Will revise one day.
1. In a rush

Ok well I've been wanting to write a Hellsing fanfic for so long and I'm sick and tired of seeing Integra and Alucard stories. ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY! Anyway this one well be kinda short because I still need to think about the next chapter. Anyway hope you like it!

"where is my damn boot!" Seres ran over to her closet and opened the door just to be squashed by a pile of old clothes (not very clean is she). She popped her head out removing a dirty t-shirt from her face "I'm never going to find my boot".

Then she looked straight in front of her there it was, her black boot sitting on a pile of more dirty clothes. She smiled and grabbed the boot and went out the door while trying to tie the shoe laces on. She was hopping up the stairs while everyone looked giving her funny looks. But she didn't care she had to get to Sir Integra fast she was already late enough.

She finally laced her boot and ran the rest of the way finally bursting through the doors panting "well its about time you got here" Integra tapped her fingers repeatedly waiting for her to catch her breathe. "it seems police girl had some trouble dressing herself" Alucard 's voice echoed in the dark room.

"What about you Alucard your late as well" she furrowed her brows. "pardons master, but I couldn't pull away from such a hysterical sight of police girl hopping up the stairs" he was now walking up to Seres to stand by her side while having his trade mark grin plastered on his face.

"anyway I'm going to make this brief..Seres there are new recruits arriving and I need you to train them they will be your new team..that's if they last long do you understand ?" "yes Sir Integra " she saluted. She turned to Alucard ."Alucard..I don't want you to scare any of our new recruits while there training" he gave a small frown "but humans are so fun to toy with" she narrowed her eyes until they became tiny slits.

"Yes master" he bowed "you two my go now" she turned around in her chair and began reading some papers. Both shut the doors, Seres began to walk to the training ground "I don't think that would make a good impression" "what master?" she turned around looking confused.

He pointed to her chest, she looked down, her face began to turn beet red. Her shirt wasn't buttoned all the way revealing a lot of cleavage (she's wearing a bra just to let you know so don't get any ideas). Alucard grinned at his fledglings forgetfulness, but he also felt a slight warmth tingle on his cheeks while looking at her lower midriff.

He mentally slapped himself for being such a pervert " your lucky my master didn't see that…she would think you were up to something" she finally finished buttoning her shirt and glared at him. "why didn't you tell me sooner, you were watching me" she crossed her arms. He smirked "why ruin the fun" he slightly laughed and walk the opposite direction, leaving his voice to float in the air.

She stood there listening to his voice echo through the halls, she always liked the sound of his voice it was so deep and dark. She wondered what would it be like if he whispered in her ear "_wait a minute I can't think like that about my master_…_he might know that I'm thinking about him like that right now!" _She blushed and looked around if anyone was looking at her during her day dreaming. Luckily know one was around or so she thought.

She sighed in relief "thank god..now what was I suppose to do?" she bowed her head in thought for a moment. Her head shot up "oh no the recruits I'm late again!" She ran toward the training ground . He came out from a corner smirking _" well if I can't toy with the humans..then maybe I'll just play with the police girl instead, she would be a lot more fun anyway_" he chuckled and made his way down to the training ground thinking about all the horrible torture he was about to make his fledgling endure.

Man twice in one day, well hoped you like it and yes I know its short..sorry but since it's so short I'll give you a preview of the next chapter also I'm still trying to figure out a way to write my paragraphs.

Preview:

"so uh…Ms. Seres I was wondering.."

"just call me Seres" she smiled

"well I was wondering if you..you would be so kind..to..to" he stuttered

She was growing impatient "just spit it out!"

"WOULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" he blushed

Alucard both and Seres jumped back in shock "WHAT!"

End preview:

That all for the preview and of course please review!


	2. bloodlust

Ok thank you for the reviews and as I said I will make this one longer but I couldn't update soon enough because I'm working on another fanfic so it's hard going back and forth. I'm also listening to System of a Down. I know nothing to do with the story but oh well it helps me type and gave me a good idea! I love them!

The new recruits were sitting on the cement waiting for there so called commander (at least I think she is a commander..well whatever ) "so have you heard anything about our commander?" a man with short black hair snorted with irritation of having to sit around and wait.

"I heard she's a..a vampire" a man stuttered. "well I'm ok if its a girl but not if she's a Vamp." another man called out. "Well your all just going to have to get used to that!" Seres interrupted. Everyone stopped there chatting and looked in the direction where the feminine voice came from.

All the men gawked at there commander, well most of them pretty much stared at her figure. "ALL OF YOU GET OFF THE FLOOR!!STRAIGHT LINES NOW!" she yelled making all of the men scatter. Alucard smirked from a near by tree he decided to perch in, he was a little bit surprised to see Seres yelling making those humans scatter like frightened kittens, he's never seen her like that before.

__

"As she should be, she is more superior than those humans. But I wouldn't mind if she was forceful with me" Images of Seres popped in his head (if you know what images I'm talking about but this is rated pg-13 so I'm not saying anything). _ "where did that come from!" _he shook his head of the images. He returned watching the scene before him. Finally all the soldiers were lined up in a straight line. Seres walked back in forth examining them, Alucard spotted a few or all of the men eyeing certain body parts he rather not want them eyeing (if you know what I mean?).

He snorted at the perverted humans "disgusting" _"you were also staring too" _his conscience mocked _"no I wasn't! when?" "what about when Seres"s blouse was unbuttoned hmm.." "well…I mean..I had to look I had to tell her didn't I. And if she didn't she would have been more than stared at by those lowly humans" "right of course you were.." "SHUT UP!" _He snorted and ended the conversation with himself. "I really have to stop talking to myself."

Seres finally stopped examining them and stood straight "now as you know I'm going to be your commander, you all can call me commander Victoria. Also I noticed that you had a some concern about what I am. Well all of you are just going to have to deal with it, any questions?" she looked around and smirked to herself that no one dared to raise there hands. Now she kind of knew why Alucard liked teasing humans so much, it was fun (chuckles yes it is..). "now we I'm going to test you on your skills on shooting, we will do the shooting range test. She grabbed a rifle from the weapons table and hutched on her shoulder "now everyone grab one and we'll begin."

Finally everyone had a rifle "um..commander Victoria we all know how to shoot ya know" a man with brown shabby hair called out. "Yes I'm well aware of that but your not going to be shoot ordinary humans, I have to know how far you can shoot." She turned facing the field, she positioned the gun and looked into the scope looking for a red target. She found one about a mile away, she pulled the trigger releasing bullet. The bullet was so fast you could only see a glimpse of it. It hit it square in the middle "now you don't have to hit this one, but I all of you to hit that one" she pointed to one that was about 400 meters away (I'm not good with measurements so it just very far).

Finally after about 2 hours dealing with men staring at her ass and chest and to nervous of her that they couldn't even hold there gun straight. She was frustrated and tired. Alucard enjoy seeing the humans pissing there pants trying not to make her angry and her yelling at them. He was satisfied that she was frustrate, now she would be more fun.

Seres, even though it was late at night, she just wanted to take a shower and curl up in her bed or coffin. She stopped when she felt someone in back of her "um..excuse me Commander Victoria" a man with white hair with a few bangs covering his forehead spoke a little nervously. He wasn't bad looking actually kind of cute and she realized that she didn't even notice him out of all the recruits, she guessed he was a very quiet one. "yes" she actually smiled at him which lightened his mood ""well I was wondering if you..you would be so kind..to..to" he stuttered, Alucard watched full of interest with this knew human that he didn't even noticed. She was growing impatient "just spit it out!" "WOULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" he blushed. Alucard and Seres jumped back in shock "WHAT!"

Luckily they didn't hear him and reminded himself of not to do that again and continued to watch the scene before him. Seres was stunned, he had the gall to ask her out on a date even when you could easily he did fear her. She got a stern face "why are you asking me this?" he looked at her and knew what she was thinking by the look on her face. "No..no! it's not that! I mean yeah I know what you are but I didn't mean it to be pervert." She knew he was telling the truth but still didn't want to go out with him, "well I guess a date would go to far..then what about some coffee or something. He rub the back his head nervously. "_I hadn't bit out in awhile and I guess he was okay. What about my master would he care…no he wouldn't he's always busy with Sir Integra anyway." _she thought sadly . "well.." she sighed, he got the message "ok I'll let you think but if you don't want to..I'll understand".

She looked at him confused "I'll think about it" she smiled warily and saluted him, he did the same with a smile on his face. She began to walk away when he called out "my name is Steve" (couldn't think of a name). She had to admit he was kinda cute and he had strange eyes now that she thought of it, they were blue just like hers used to be but full of enthusiasm . But he reminded her about someone in her old police force squad but she couldn't quite place it, she stopped. She was in the Hellsing garden now that she noticed, it was pretty much full of red roses and they were in bloom now. She liked it here it always helped her think. She went back to thoughts about Steve. She then realized that he looked similar to her old crush John, he always helped her out when the guys would tease her on how small she was. He had the same eyes full excitement and enthusiasm.

"He was always so kind" she said in a low whisper. She sat one the brick ground and smelled a rose, her eyes began to water. "We almost made it…" a tear drop landed on the petal soaking into it. She remembered how they went out on a date. It went great, he always made her laugh. She never laughs anymore in this cold mansion. She felt a pain tug on her heart, visions of them walking and laughing came into her mind. More tears formed. She touched the rose forgetting about its thorns, she felt something warm run down her finger. "Blood…" she was sick of that blood, blood was the only way for her to survive, sick of it that she always had to see it every single day when she fought. Suddenly a shadow toward over her, "I'm sorry master..". "For what" he said smoothly. "That I'm crying again…" The blood dripped on the rose running down it's petal's becoming a darker shade of red.

He said nothing he felt nothing, it wasn't surprising. But something did surprise him. He grabbed her arm gently and raised her up. She looked at him with her innocent red eyes "such good blood shouldn't go to waist.." He raised her finger to his lips and kissed it at first, sending tingle threw her spine. He smirked when he noticed her shiver. He brought her finger back to his mouth and began to suck on it. Seres didn't know what to do, she was confused but also felt pleasure while he sucked her blood. Feeling his warm tongue slide over her finger and nip it slightly from time to time. He was also confused why he was doing this, but all he tasted was her sweet blood drip in his throat. He forgot how her blood tasted, it was sweet and warm..he loved it. His pupils became smaller and he knew if he kept drinking he would go into bloodlust. With much difficulty he pulled away, he looked at Seres who opened her eyes and he knew she that she enjoyed it.

She opened her eyes who were pleading to keep going. Alucard grunted " your better now" he quickly walked to the mansion sill tasting the blood on his tongue wanting more. Seres looked at her master confused and a bit disappointed . Blood dripped once more on the rose and it sucked it in as if water.

Good ending for a chapter huh I loved the part with the rose…well hope you like it! Please REVIEW!


	3. I admit it

Thanks for the reviews loved them! Anyway my comp. Is being a real lag (gets giant axe thingy and smiles insanely) luckily for you guys I had enough control to finish my chap. Before anything bad happened. (whistles innocently while hiding axe behind back)….sssooooo here it is! (smashes computer when no ones looking).

She sluggishly walked to her bed and laid down on it. Now she was tired, frustrated, and confused and needed a bath. She was left flushed from the event that happened last night. She didn't know what to think of her master anymore. _"was he just toying with me…. Or was it something more. Maybe it's me, maybe he was doing a normal vampire thing and I was just over reacting. Well not normal but something I guess normal to him" _"There's no way he would feel that way about me." she sighed and headed for her bathroom.

She longed to take a bath and wash everything away..well for now anyway. She did what you would normally do (ya know undress blah blah blah) and finally turned on the shower.

Alucard walked in his room sighing frustrated. He removed his attire, just leaving his white shirt, black pants, and boots. His room was lit by a few candles, yeah he could get light bulbs but he found them annoying. He always liked the scented candles better anyway. He sat on his crimson sheeted bed and ran his hand though his mop of hair.

He thought about the events that had happened . How he sucked on her finger, he licked his fangs. The taste was still there as if he had just tried it a second time. Of course Sir Integra's blood was sweeter, but that's only because she has Hellsing blood which of course is the blood any creature of the night would want. But Seres's blood seemed unique in a way. When he first tasted her blood it was sweet, but for some reason he didn't notice how different it was from any other blood. Why he did not know.

Of course all blood wasn't the same, it was just like tasting wine. Some were bitter and some were sweet, sweet like Seres. Weird he never felt much for her before. Yes she was beautiful and yes she did have one heck of a body and she was very naïve and innocent. But it really didn't explain why all of a sudden now. He laid on the bed and went into deep thought not noticing Walter. (just to let you know Walter is one of my favorite characters! He's so cool for an old guy..but I think all old people are cool…oh sorry I'll shut up) .

"I see The No Life King is having some troubles.." he set the pal of medical blood on the old mahogany table. Alucard smirked "how did you know?" he got up and looked at his old companion. "Alucard I've been with you long enough to know what's troubling you" Alucard chuckled. Walter and Alucard were you could say friends for years now (don't know how many) to know enough about what each of them were thinking. But Alucard was more of a mystery than Walter was.

"So what is troubling you?" Walter began to set the table. Alucard sat on the edge of the bed legs crossed Indian style "I thought you knew..?" he asked in his dark voice. Walter finished setting the table "should I guess then". Alucard smirked, he always made it hard for the old man. Walter fixed his glasses " I see that you are fighting with your feelings for Ms. Victoria."

Alucard was mildly shocked that he guess right. He turned his face away and grumbled "no..it's not that..". Walter smiled "so I'm right." Alucard snorted "o.k. suppose your right, SUPPOSE how did you know?" he made the word suppose quite clear. "Well seeing you outside watching Ms. Victoria and you getting jealous when that young man asked her out on a date was one"

"I did not get jealous!" his tone grew a little higher. "my I continue?" "yes" "also outside in the garden.." he was cut off by Alucard. "you don't have to explain that part" Walter nodded "also you came in rather quickly and then Ms. Victoria was looking quite flushed don't you think?" Alucard snorted "what are you my stalker?". Walter smile never faded "no I just know you to much Alucard" he bowed and began leaving the room. "oh and Alucard…don't let that Steve person touch her" he smiled and left the room shutting the door. Alucard laughed deeply as it echoed through out his room. He knew Walter was very protective of Seres, he thought of her as his own daughter. "wait that's right is she really going to go out with him?" Alucard growled he really wanted to rip him apart. "maybe I should go talk to her?"

He walked threw the walls until he was finally in her room. He sucked in his breath, she came out of the shower wearing her nightgown while she was still damp. She was still deep in thought and didn't notice him. Her hair was dripping and she walked toward the chair were her towel was, which he was next to by the way. Instead of grabbing her towel she grabbed his shirt and wiped her face on it. Alucard smirked " excuse me but I'm not your personal drying cloth."

Seres squeaked at his deep voice taking her out her revere. "m..master I'm very sorry I didn't mean t..to" she stuttered. "well at least could you let go..it's a new shirt." She let go and coughed nervously, her cheeks turned pink "s..s..sorry master" Her eyes were to the floor. She looked like a little girl that had done something bad. Speaking of bad things "well I came here to ask you about that man..Steve" he spoke his name with hidden disgust. Seres looked at him in shock while her face turned a darker shade of pink. "h..h how did you know?"

"well I have to know..you are my fledgling after all" he stepped closer to her dripping form while she took a step back. If she wanted to go out with him there was one way to persuade her not to. He smirked at her small form "do you want me to go with him m..m..master. B..because if you don't I..I" she stuttered more. She wasn't frightened of him but for some reason she was stuttering.

"It doesn't madder if I want you to go out with him, but if you want to out with him" he took more steps until she was in a corner. He stopped and looked down at her, while her puppy eyes looked up at him. She felt her heart skip a beat. He lowered his face to her eye level and stared back at her with his red orbs. "do you want to go with him" his hot breath feel on her face. She wasn't able to answer, her voice was lost so she just stared.

"hmmm" he inched his face closer to hers. His lips tingled as he felt her breath upon them. _I'm only teasing her, I'm really not going to kiss her..right?" _He soon felt that he was terribly wrong. "you haven't answered my question Seres." He liked how her name rolled of his tongue, it felt good to say it.

She was shocked that he used her name and she loved it when he said it. It brought more meaning to her name some how.

" master.." her voice was hoarse and she felt his face inch closer. He rested his hands on her shoulders " Seres..". He said her name almost desperately. He couldn't control himself anymore, yes he admitted he had feelings for her. He admitted that he was jealous, but all he wanted to do was taste her again. He kissed her first softly, then more passionately. He nibbled on her lip causing it to bleed while he tasted it hungrily . Seres's eyes widened , he was kissing her, he was actually kissing her.

She started to kiss back, Alucard was shocked that she hasn't pushed him away in disgust. He didn't felt like reading her mind to know what she thought about the kiss, he just wanted this moment to last forever. They broke apart gasping for air, Alucard never stopped staring at her. "master..I won't go on a date with him" she smiled her lip still bleeding. He grinned and reached for her again. He held her face "good" they were going to kiss again until Alucard stopped. He grunted "my master is calling" he licked her lips of the blood and his grin growing wider. "Good night…Seres" he melted into the wall grinning.

Seres smiled, well actually glowed "he really likes me!" she twirled and sat on her bed. Her frustration was gone but she was still tired. She fell asleep in her coffin with a smile still plastered on her face.

Well I thought it was a little early for them to start kissing but as he said Alucard couldn't control himself. (nudges Alucard while he blushes slightly) am I right. "I..I..SHUT UP!" "HA I WAS RIGHT" yeah I don't usually talk to the characters but hey why not I already have imaginary friends so what the hey!


	4. Scraps left on earth

Cool I got my first flame!!! Although I'm disappointed, I guess you can't even call it a flame. Not even an insult as a matter of fact. Some-Random-Russian was it, that was your name right? Oh well… anyway why are you telling me things I already know? Yes I know I made mistakes and yes I know that I'm a dumbass . Really...do you think I give a flying fuck of what you think about the way I write and even though I do need a lot of improvements. So do me a favor, save you petty insults if that's what you want to call them and shove them up your ass. I mean all the way up your ass, until you can taste how crappy it is and know how pointless it was. But still thank you for making me laugh I needed it and thank you everyone else for reviewing and if anyone wants to flame me go right ahead. I will be more than happy to make and ass out of you. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ever since that kiss Seres hadn't seen Alucard for a while, but then again she was to tired to probably see anything in the first place. How did she expect her to train them if they were to busy pissing there pants because of her. Imagine if they went on a real mission, instead of the freak killing them. They'd be so scared they'd die of a heart attack, except for Steve. At least he wasn't a pain and actually did something right. She already turned the date offer down, although he was a little disappointed . But since then they had become more as friends, he would always compliment her and he sometimes would give her a flower or flowers. She smiled, although he never told her, she knew that he was trying to impress her. He would show off his shooting skills and all the men called him a suck up. She giggled, she felt like a school teacher and he was a teachers pet.

"Seres!" Steve came running trying to catch up to her. She turned around looking at his tired form. "Yes?" he was panting "I..I." She waited until he caught his breath, "I…I wanted to give you this." He took a present out from his back that she hadn't noticed. Her eyes brightened "oh you shouldn't have, but it's not my birthday or anything" she looked at him questionably. "Oh I just wanted…to give it to you" a slight blush came across his cheeks. She smiled "ok, thank you". She began to untie the bow but he stopped her "oh ..uh well..I don't want the guys to see….b..but if you want to you can." She nodded "well…goodnight gotta go hang with the guys" she smiled and rolled her eyes "men."

She came to her room and put the present on the wooden table. She looked at it excitement and curiosity filled her eyes. She stared at it with caution and looked at it from all sides. "Oh the hell with it" she sprang on it and tore the wrapping paper like a mad man. She stopped and gasped at the present, it was a black teddy bear holding a heart (I thought this was too cute even for me…but eh). She hugged it and jumped up and down like a little girl. She hadn't had any stuffed animals around her room and it was exactly what she needed. Then she noticed a small note attached to the bears bow. It read:

__

Hey Seres, I hope you like your gift

I wasn't sure if you were into teddy bears

I know that you don't want to go on a date

With me but I was hoping if we could at least

Go out for coffee or something.

--Steve

She sighed "well he ever give up…but its just coffee. Its not like an actual date or anything….maybe." She put the teddy bear on the table and left to wash her face she was still a little tired, so maybe that it will wake her up.

Alucard had been avoiding Seres for awhile. First because his master had been calling him a lot lately and secondly, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that he was so intimate with her, The No Life King was actually feeling well….some life. He shook his head "no I will not allow myself to slip." After all he did to build the wall that surrounded him, it was beginning to crack. Alucard began to walk through the garden which was a bad idea, the sent of Sere's blood still lingered. He felt himself crave for her blood once again, he grunted. She was like a drug, he tasted her once and now he had to have more. He looked up at the sky and frowned there was no moon tonight. It always calmed him. He suddenly heard voices and he instantly knew it was Sere's and…someone else. He growled when he recognized who's voice it was "Steve…." he spat at the ground.

He turned into his dog form and padded slowly near them. When he was close enough, he sat and listened intently to there conversation. (ok you know what happens earlier) He growled when he saw Steve give her the present, he felt like shooting that smile off his face. He saw him running and he grinned evilly as he got an idea. He came running toward the bush that Alucard sat in. When his foot came to the bush, Alucard bit his pants making them tear off completely. Steve stopped and looked down only to see his pants gone. His eyes widened and he covered himself with his hands (he had underwear don't worry I don't want anyone going blind). He ran as fast as he could trying to make it to the men's supplies room, although he got a few laughs at the guys who saw him.

Alucard changed back and began to chuckle. "Stupid human" he threw the pants at a near by tree but after checking his pants for any money. Not like he needed it but what the hey, can't have to much can you. Unfortunately all he found was a twenty, he shrugged and walked toward the mansion. Now that he thought about it Seres and Steve were getting closer. He growled "why should I care..?" _"because you have feelings for her" "I never said that" "oh yes you did. You admitted it remember" _Alucard grunted knowing that he did _" see I'm right" "like I said the last time and I will say it again…SHUT UP!"_

He noticed that somehow he was right in front of Sere's door. He looked inside with his mind before he came in, he didn't want to catch her like that again (he..he sure he didn't). He saw Seres on her bed looking at something but he couldn't see with her back turned. He shrugged and went in. She didn't seem to notice his presence once again . "Police-girl?" she jump again at her masters dark voice "y…yes master" she turned around her hands behind her back. He looked at her "are you hiding something?" he took a step closer "n…no..m..master" she stuttered. "Your lying" he said calmly. She swallowed hard "I'm…n..n..not master..I wouldn't lie to you" "then stop lying and let me see what you have behind your back."

He took another step until once again he was towering over her small form. "Let me see what you have" his tone began to heighten and Seres began to become afraid, she didn't want to anger her master. She reluctantly showed her master the item she was hiding. Alucard looked at her if had gone nuts "that's all?" his voice at normal tone now. There laid in her two hands a black teddy bear with a heart and a bow attached to it, staring back at him. "Your not angry master?" he scratched his head "why would I be….Police- girl you can be so confusing sometimes?" Seres looked behind him seeing the present box and the note lying on the table. Alucard saw her eyes widen and were fixed on something.

He was about to turn around when he heard her shout "MASTER!" he looked at her if she had gone mad. " I..I just wanted to say…that I…missed you!" He raised his eye brow "missed…me?" he tone was normal but he really was confused. He shook his head "I need to get some sleep" he sighed and turned around. Seres didn't know what to do, he couldn't see the present or he would be furious. "WAIT MASTER DON'T GO!" He turned around to ask her what she wanted but he felt something press against his lips and he felt himself falling. His eyes widened, Seres was kissing him. He felt himself hit the ground with Seres on top of him, she broke the kiss with a flushed face "oh I'm so sorry master…but I..I just missed you so much!"

Alucard was speechless, really what was he suppose to say . Seres had just jumped on him like some mad animal and kissed him although he had to admit he liked it. Seres felt his stare on her "I'm sorry…I just didn't want you to see" he looked at her confused "see what?" He followed her eyes that were now focused on something else, then he saw it. A box was sitting on the table along with a small piece of paper next to it. At first he didn't realize why Seres thought he would be mad at her. Then it hit him, that was the same box Steve gave her _"_then…the teddy bear….." He stood up making Seres hit the floor in a loud thump. He looked at the present then at the small piece of paper, he read the contents of it and crumpled it in anger.

"I thought you said you weren't going on a date with him?" his voice was still it dark calm self. "Master…it's not a date….and besides I never said I was going yet" she crossed her arms. "He isn't like most humans, he likes me even if I'm not… normal. But he is really a good friend…I still like you master.." she said the last part in a low whisper. Her eyes gazed at him innocently. He turned to her "how are you so sure that he accepts you for what you are?" he spoke darkly. "Well..b..because he's not afraid of me" Alucard rolled his eyes " just because for some reason he actually has the guts to talk to you doesn't mean anything. You are what you are nothing can change that and no one will accepted you, because you are different." Seres felt her eyes water "NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!" She gasped and covered her mouth for shouting at her master.

He looked at her unphase by her shout, she continued "I know that most humans can't accept us but….there's always a chance…that at least someone will. Someone that wouldn't care if you were different." Alucard snorted "impossible" "how is it impossible" she fought her tears back, but she knew that she was losing. "Humans are nothing but scraps left one this world. They turn on people who are different and shun them away in disgust because of that." Seres couldn't believe what she was hearing, she began to let her tears fall freely " YES BUT SOME ARE DIFFERENT!" Alucard began to get annoyed by her tears "all humans are the same" his tone began to grow darker. "

YOU WERE HUMAN ONCE!" Alucard's eyes widened for a moment, Seres thought she saw something flash through his eyes , and knew she shouldn't of said that "I'm..sorry..I didn't mean to bring back memories.."

"If you have lived as long as I have you would know….goodnight police-girl." his voice lowered almost to a whisper. Seres reached for him, but before she could touch him he melted into the floor. Seres looked down in shame letting her arm drop. She didn't mean to bring any painful memories. She sighed and stared at the note crumpled on the floor letting a last tear drop fall on it.

Well hoped you like it, I decided to put some funny stuff in there..but I tried not to get them to much out of character.

Also I want to apologize for my rude behavior on the top of the chapter. I usually don't do stuff like that..but more to the point. Sorry if anyone read it and didn't wish to and if any younger reviewer read it, if there are any. So I hope all of you forgive me for such a rude act but if people want to flame me then I won't stop to make a fool out of them in front all my reviewers (bows). Well as always review!


	5. Do you know the story of Dracula?

Ok thanks everyone for reviewing and help me pick a name. Yeah I know that I made spelling mistakes and other flaws in my chapters. Sorry I never was good in writing, I make good stories but I always end up getting marks on my essays (sighs). Don't worry I'll try harder. Oh sorry this one took longer than usual, but I decide on Vlad. So I went online to do research about him and which took me practically half the night to do. The things I do for you guys. Ok also this is my own version of his past, so if you don't like it ,don't read it.

------

Seras (oh and thank you The Magician a.k.a Josep for pointing the name thing out to me I was to lazy to check) laid there on her bed staring at the ceiling, wondering. Was she just imagining things "no, there was something…in his eyes…there was something." "What was something", she jumped "Walter I didn't hear you come in." He put the pale of ice and medical blood down on the table and turned to her " I heard that you and Alucard had some quarrel." She looked at him shocked "how did you know?" He chuckled "like I said, I heard".

"Sorry" she smiled, which turned into a frown. Walter frowned also, he hated it when she wasn't smiling and not being her cheerful self. "Is master mad at me for saying…", she trailed off not wanting to repeat it again. Walter sighed and fixed his glasses "not angry more like pained." Her eyes filled with sorrow and guilt. "_Wrong thing to say, I suppose I should just tell her. Sorry Alucard but I think it's time she should know."_ He walked over and sat on her bed , while she stared at him with her tear stained eyes. "Do you know the story of Dracula?"

-----

Alucard sighed once again and ran his hand through his pitch black hair while entering his room. Her words rang through his mind constantly "YOU WERE HUMAN ONCE." Was he human once, he could barley remember. Not once had he ever thought about his past, not like he ever would want to.

**__**

Memories:

He glanced at his little brother and continued to read his manuscript "what do you want ", he said growling. " Vlad, father wants us", he sighed and they walked toward the throne room .He was only 11with his 7-year old brother, Radu. His black bangs bounced as he walked, he dusted his robes. Wanting to look presentable, while his brother eyed him quietly . He grew annoyed "what," he said angrily. Radu turned away not at all effected by his brother's tone. They entered the throne room and kneeled "you wanted us father", Vlad said respectably. His father sat on his throne with his mother at his right who was crying for some reason. "Vlad , you and your brother are going away for awhile", he said in his deep voice. Vlad and Radu looked at each other in confusion "away, where, why?", Vlad answered confused. His father frowned "do not question me", his voice darkened. " You really should just tell them dear", she half sobbed. It pained him to see his mother cry, her now puffy blue eyes looked at him with sadness. His father sighed "To guarantee my total support for Turkish interests. The sultan requires two of my sons, you two." His mother began to cry even more, her long black hair covered her face.

"But..but father…!", he was cut off by someone jerking his arm. Radu started to cry "Mama!" , he ran towards his mother. But was grabbed by a man who stopped him from reaching her. His mother began to run after him but was stopped by his father, who shook his head. Vlad looked at her, his eyes filled with fear and sadness. She fell to her knees and began to cry, "take them to the fortress of Egregoz", the guard nodded. He began to throw kicks at the guards but it was no use. One guard punched Radu knocking him unconscious. Vlad began to struggle more but stopped when he felt a pain in his stomach, then all went black.

Alucard was taken from his thoughts from a soft knock on his door. He walked and opened it only to see huge round red orbs staring at him. "Police-girl?", he asked in confusion. Seras froze _"ok Seras calm down you made it this far. Just tell him your sorry and run right back to your room."_ She took a deep breath "please come in", he said in his deep voice. He opened the door more signaling for her to come in, Seras blushed "o..ok." She stepped into his room and was a little taken back when she smelled the scent of vanilla.

She looked around his room in awe, it was much nicer than hers. She saw his prized guns on a shelf accompanied by other menacing looking weapons. The room was lit by scented candles that gave the room a nice glow. She looked and stopped as she saw a symbol on the wall over his bed. It was a star with symbols on it with a circle of words, but she couldn't read them. They were faded, but she had a feeling that she couldn't of read it even if it wasn't faded. They seemed to be in Greek (I think they are in in Greek?).

Alucard smirked at her curiosity as she tried to decipher the words. "So why did you come here?", he stared at her as she turned around with slightly red cheeks. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he liked it when she got embarrassed. She looked like a little girl, except a little girl with a very nice figure. He shook his head trying to rid the thoughts. "Um…well…master I wanted to apologize for today. I know I shouldn't of said that, because I didn't know about your past", she said with her head down.

He looked at her and cocked his head " what do you mean you didn't know?" he asked confused. "Walter told me", she still didn't look up. Alucard's eyes widened a bit "how much did he tell you?" he asked as anger began to build up inside him. She couldn't face him, she could somehow sense that he was getting angry. "Just the part when you were taken away", she winced as he snorted angrily. "I'm sorry", she said softly. "I'm sorry…about what happened to you", she said as she felt a lump in her throat begin to form.

"I don't need your pity", he scowled.

She swallowed hard "I know it's none of my business but…what happened to you during that time at the fortress?" She shut her eyes tightly as she felt something touch her face. For a minute she thought he would hit her, but not once had he ever hit her and she knew that was a foolish thought. He lifted her head and stared at her with his red eyes. "You wouldn't want to know, but maybe…. you'll find out another night", he said as he let go of her chin. He turned around and sat on his bed "is that all?", he asked closing his eyes watching her with his mind. "So your really Dracula, huh?", she smiled.

Alucard smirked "I guess you could say that." She giggled " So I guess they were right, Dracula is dark and handsome", she covered her mouth while blushing furiously. She accidentally said that out loud "uh..well..I have to go master" she quickly ran to the door but was stopped. Alucard leaned on the door and smirked " So you think I'm dark and handsome?" She coughed "well..I..I..mean", she stuttered not knowing what to say. _"I mean, I always imagined Dracula being handsome. But master is beyond handsome..he's....HOT!"_ Alucard raised his eyebrow "is that right?" he asked as he walked toward her grinning. "What", she asked as she stepped back.

" So now I'm beyond handsome, now I'm hot", he rubbed his chin "I never thought you had such feelings for me Seras." He took another step making her fall on his bed. Seras was now sweating like a faucet "feelings….w..what feelings, I don't know what your talking about master", she smiled innocently. _"Way to go Seras. Now your laying on his bed, just great"_ He chuckled as he read her mind "don't be so hard on yourself, I don't mind that your on my bed." He laid beside her and turned to her supporting his head with his hand.

Alucard looked at her and ran his finger down her cheek. "M..m..m..master what are you doing", she shivered as she felt his finger caress her cheek. Alucard turned her face to his and softly kiss her while his hand rested at her neck. He felt her pulse quicken and he broke away grinning. He pulled her closer until her whole body was facing him. He lifted her head a bit and saw the old bite mark that he gave her had healed. He licked it with his freakishly long tongue, making it open. It began to bleed once again, Seras shivered again as she felt his tongue lick her neck.

Why did he always do this to her, why did he make her feel like this. She could just push him away and tell him no. But to be honest she didn't want to push him away, she didn't want to say no. She suddenly gasped when she felt something go into her skin. Alucard sucked at her neck hungrily, how he loved her sweet blood. He would be damned to let anyone else have her blood or have her, she was his there was no point in denying it. He pulled away reluctantly, if he drank to much he would probably end up killing her. He felt arms encircle him. Seras looked up at

him sleepily, he drank a little bit more than he should of so now she felt sleepy.

"Master", she said softly. "hmm", he asked as he licked away the rest of the blood from her neck. "I..I.lo..", she nuzzled closer to him. He looked at her eyes widened "you what?" "is she saying what I think she's saying." "I..", sleep had finally taken her and she nuzzled his neck. He looked down at her sleeping form, his heart skipped a beat. _"She couldn't of been meaning to say that..could she?", _he shook his head "she must be delirious from all the blood I took from her". He felt her head bury in his chest, while she murmured something. And for the first time in centuries he didn't grin or smirk, but for the first time he truly smiled.

------

Ok hoped you liked it and don't worry there will be more about Alucard's past in later chapters. I decided to put more fluff for all you fluffy people. Ok well sorry it took so long and please review!


	6. Eternal Roses

Wow…I got so many reviews for the last chapter! Well sorry I took so long but I had major writers block so sorry everybody and I hope you enjoy this chapter and oh yeah.

------

**__**

The dungeon was dark, cracks ran through the floor as if reaching for someone. Whimpers echoed through out the dungeon . Seras turned around facing a dark corner, she saw something move. She walked closer as she did the whimpers grew louder and louder. She stopped, it was a boy. His eyes focused on something behind her. His face was white as if he had just seen a ghost. She reached for him, but he recoiled, his hazel eyes covered in fear. "Leave me alone", his voice was hoarse and shook with fear. Seras opened her mouth but nothing came out, her mouth was moving but no words came. "Just go away", he buried his head in his arms. His midnight hair covered his face. Wait she recognized that hair..no it couldn't be..it can't be him. She reached for him again, but he only backed away further.

"Why can't you just go away!", he screamed as he stared at her, his eyes were full of anger now. "Just go away..go away like everyone else has", he mumbled. Seras looked at him sadly as she saw him look away from her, his eyes becoming misty. He looked up and his eyes filled with fear once again, "no..not again !", he covered his face with his arms. Seras felt that someone was standing behind her, she turned around and saw a faceless shadowy figure come toward the boy. She stepped in front of him trying to stop him from going any further. But he didn't pay attention to her and walked right through her as if she was nothing. The boy shook furiously and kept yelling out no.

The shadowy figure grabbed him by the arm and threw him to other side of the wall. The shadow chuckled. Seras was filled with rage and tried punching him, but her fist just went right through him. The boy looked at her eyes filled with fear and sadness. Blood ran down his forehead and his stare never wavering .Seras felt tears run down her face as she shook with rage, "NO!", she screamed and ran towards the little boy.

Seras sat up quickly, only to hit her head on the coffin cover. She cursed loudly and rubbed her head misty eyed. She lifted the coffin cover to find out that she was in her room. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed.

"I know it was him..that little boy..was my master. But could it be, that I dreamed of his past", she said. "What's wrong", his deep voice echoed through out the room. She jumped as she heard his voice, "n..nothing master..just a bad dream, that's all", she smiled warily.

He appeared before her, saying nothing. Seras felt uncomfortable that her master wasn't saying anything to her. "What was is it about?", he asked with no emotion. Seras stared at her legs trying not to make eye contact with him.

"It was about…you", she glanced toward him. Alucard raised his eyebrow "really..so why was it a bad dream", he asked with hidden curiosity. Seras fiddled with her fingers " Master…when you were in the fortress did they abuse you?", she was surprised that she asked him without stuttering. Alucard's eyes widened a bit in.He snorted, "I have to go", he melted into the floor in a rush. Seras stared at the floor were he once stood "so I guess that's a yes then."

------

"So are you done yet?", the dark figure said annoyed. A man in a white coat with brown hair shook nervously "you can't rush these things", he said. The dark figure stepped out into the moon light "well I'm rushing you and if you don't do your job I'm going to have you as a midnight snack", he said threatenly.

The man in the white coat nodded nervously and continued with his work. Now you could easily see the mans face . His lip was pierced with rings and there were more piercings on his face. His face had burned scars from something (hint hint). His shaggy black hair fell over his yellow eyes as he puffed a cigarette. "It's done", the man proclaimed while fixing his glasses.

He walked toward him and swiped it away, "what is this piece of shit?", he said frowning. A container that held some purplish liquid substance swirled around in his grasp. The man frown at how he already had put down his invention.

"I've been studying how vampires react towards a ghoul's saliva. It seems that they go into a state of bloodlust and in bloodlust of course you know, that the vampire becomes twice as strong", he stated as a matter-of -fact. "Yeah yeah doc I don't need no damn lecture, just tell me what it does", he swirled the liquid around in the container getting bored.

The scientist frowned "I was getting to that. Well this liquid can make a vampire ten times as strong if inserted into the bloodstream", he stated. His eyes widened "no shit, well let me have it!", he gave it back to him and rolled up his sleeve waiting for a dose.

The scientist sighed "well I don't think that would be such a good idea. It hasn't been tested yet, there could be horrible side affects", he said grimly. The man frowned angry. "I can't test it on some random vampire. And no way in hell that I'm testing it on that Alucard guy, he's already a shit load of power."

He thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers "yeah that little bitch, I'll test it on her and make her kill that other bitch. Let's see that damn Hellsing organization deal with her", he started to laugh in his annoying way (if you guessed who this is than you'll know how he laughs). The scientist interrupted his laughing "but she might turn on you also" he stated.

He stroked his chin "hmm…I guess we are just going to make her obey won't we", he smiled evily. "You make something, I'm not paying you to stare at me like a dumbass", he stretched on the sofa and looked threw a playboy magazine, often licking his lips. The scientist just sighed and immediately started to work on something.

------

Alucard entered his room and stared at the symbol above his bed that seem to have a faint glow to it . He sighed and laid on his bed, staring at the cemented ceiling this time. He didn't want her to know, now every time he passes by her she'd probably give him some sorry look. "I don't need anyone's pity", he mumbled to himself.

"Never did, never will", he rubbed his temples. He closed his eyes and just laid there memories beginning to come back to him.

**__**

He walked reluctantly to wherever the guards were taking him. Every step he took it grew colder and darker. He glanced at one of the guards who just looked at him and scowled as if he was superior to him. He scowled back, there was no way a lowly guard was superior to him. The guard growled and smack him across the head making him stumble. The other guard only chuckled, Vlad felt wetness begin to merge from his eyes but he pushed them back, he would not give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him cry and especially not them. The guard grabbed his shoulder roughly and waited for the other guard to open the iron door.

The guard pushed him in roughly causing him to fall onto the ground. The guards began to laugh as Vlad dusted himself and wiped away the blood from his lip. He grew angry at the sound of there laughter and looked at them disgusted. The guards stopped laughing and both took steps closer to him. Vlad just glared at them not showing fear. But then he felt something connected with his jaw and he was on the floor again. A strong kick fell to his side breaking a few ribs, but he still didn't cry. One guard grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him up to his eyes level. The man was ugly to look at up close and his breath smelled rotten.

"Just cry dammit!" , the man shouted in his face. He just gave him another look of disgust and spit in his face. The guard cursed and threw him on the ground. He wiped off the spit from his face and kicked him on his side again making his broken bones shatter even more. The man kneeled down and grabbed his hair making him look at him.

Not until you cry, I'm going to make your life a living hell", he smirked. "Never", Vlad stated simply and as soon as he said that he felt another kick to his side. The guards left laughing and slammed the door causing dust to fall from the cemented ceiling.

Vlad sat on the floor, he wiped away the tears that dared to come from his eyes. He sniffed as he looked around the dungeon which didn't make him feel any better. Rats scurried across the floor were bones laid and roaches crawled on the walls. He buried his head in his arms and felt himself giving into the tears. But he felt a warmth touch his head. He looked up and saw a girl with big blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair smile at him. She had a raggedy dress that pretty much described her as a servant and she looked no older than him.

He looked at her surprisingly, " here you go", her voice was soft and she held up a biscuit to him. He looked at it than back at her confused. He knew that servants didn't get much to eat, so why was she giving her meal to him.

She saw the look in his eyes "well…we could share", she broke it in half and gave it to him "here", she piped happily. "T..t..thank you", he whispered and gobbled it down hungrily. She giggled, which made him feel better. He felt her finger touch his cheek and was taken aback a bit at her warm touch. He winced and held his side. She lifted his shirt ,not saying anything.

He blushed "w..w..what are you doing", he stuttered. "Your bones are broken", she stated simply and looked around for something. "What are you looking....", he couldn't finish his sentence when he heard a tear echo in the dungeon. She teared the bottom of her dress and began to tie it around his stomach. He winced when she tightened it.

"There all better", she smiled happily. He nodded "you didn't have to do that you know…you didn't have to use your dress", he mumbled guiltily. She shrugged " it's going to get more holes and tears anyway, why not use it on something good", she smiled. He smiled, at least she was hear to comfort him. Then they heard faint footsteps coming toward the dungeon.

"uh oh I have to go, bye!", she waved while running towards the door. "Wait", she stopped and turned around. "What's your name?", he asked desperately. "Oh, its Elizabetha", she smiled but heard the footsteps come closer, "oh uh..well I'll come back later okay, bye!" she said rather quickly and closed the door.

He opened his eyes again and sat up " she looks just like.." he trailed off in a mumble. "_Seras looks just like her", _he thought in realization. He shook his head "no there both much different..", he said trying to convince himself. For some reason the scent of vanilla grew even stronger and it surrounded him. He snorted and walked towards his door quickly while grabbing his coat. He needed to get some fresh air and stop thinking about her. Maybe he would go to the training room and rid his mind of her.

He walked past the garden but stopped abruptly. He saw Seras sitting on a bench in the middle of the roses just looking up at the moon. (Ok Alucard is facing her side just to let you know) He could of read her mind to see what she was thinking but his mind and body were frozen. But his eyes weren't, he roamed over her moonlit body hungrily. She was wearing her dark purple skirt and matching sleeveless shirt, so he his eyes could roam even more. Her red eyes reflected the moon beautifully and a few rose petals blew across her face making her look more elegant.

She glanced at them for a second and continued to watch the moon intently. She thought about everything that had happened after she join Hellsing and thought about everything she lost. How she lost her humanity, how she lost some of her memories because they were to happy and painful to remember. But her pain seemed so little compared towards Alucard's. It was almost like she read his mind somehow, "it was just so real." She realized that dream was telling her something of his past and it made her want to learn even more.

"_Could it have to do with being a vampire.?", _she thought. She still stared at the moon as if trying to search for an answer. Alucard cocked his head, this was actually the first time he had ever seen her frowning and looking sad. He didn't like it, he wanted his smiling, naïve, and cheerful Seras. He decided to take a closer look and laid in the shadow of the bench watching intently.

"I wonder what your doing tonight, mom", she chuckled. But soon sighed "what would you do", she whispered. "I just want to help him….but how can I if he doesn't open up", she stared at the ground now shuffling her feet. While doing that she heard a grunt come from the floor "Oh!", she jumped and stared the ground.

"W..what was that!", her eyes were wide and she waved her arms up and down (you know that face and waving arms that they do in mangas and in anime…I love that -). Alucard rose from his hiding place, rubbing his nose. "It's just you master", she sighed and blushed a bit in embarrassment that she stepped on him.

He dusted himself off and fixed his hat "so today is your day off, why aren't you going out or anything?", it was kind of a stupid question but he didn't really have anything else to say. She shrugged "I decided to spend time with my mom", she said and sat back down looking towards the moon again. He could of stood there and looked at her forever, the way the moonlight touched her pale skin, making it glow.

He shook his head and sat down next to her " your mother…but shouldn't you be…well..at her… ", he knew her mother was deceased, he could tell by the way she said 'spending time with my mom'. "You mean at her burial place", she said not affected at all.

He nodded "because my mom's favorite flowers were roses. So she said if she ever left this world, she would always be with me every time I see a rose" , smiled and looked down at the rose petals that she held in her hand. "I always thought roses as just a flower", he stated simply as he stared at the petals in her creamy hands.

Her smile widened a bit "A rose it not just a flower, a rose can mean many things. But usually they always mean eternal love", she let the wind pick up the petals making them cascade across the wind. Alucard just stared at her and he felt something inside him begin to warm deep down in that dark void inside him. She smiled at him and they both stared at the full blue moon together not saying anything more to each other, just enjoying each others company.

----

Ok hoped you liked it and sorry it took so long. I kinda thought the eternal love thing was kinda corny but you have to have a corny saying in a love story right. I picked roses also because there actually my mom's favorite flowers and she did say that to me once about when she dies. But thank goodness she is alive and I just wanted to let you know. Anyway I'm going to change this chapter to rated R for foul language and gore for future chapters BUT NO LEMON!!!! I CAN'T STAND WRITING IT AND I WON'T SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TOO BAD!! Ok just making that clear.

****


	7. An evil scheme almost complete

Well thanks everyone for the reviews and I'm happy now because I 'm starting to see more Alucard and Seras fics. I knew I'd rub off on some people, just kidding . But seriously I'm starting to see a lot more, but I don't have time to read them (sighs).Also in the last chapter I put the wrong eye color, it was yellow not red so sorry. Ok well, I said there would be no lemon and there isn't. But there will be some unwanted kisses and some touching but that's pretty much it. The rest is all foul language and violence. But mostly violence. YAY VIOLENCE!!

-----

Seras tried to hide her proud smile as she saw the recruits doing there daily training. They were getting much better and she couldn't help but feel proud. She looked at the old clock on the corner of the wall and shouted, "all right you guys, trainings over!" All the men put there guns on the weapons rack and took off there bullet proof vests.

Three smiling men waved and walked over to her, she actually happened to make friends although most the men were wary of her. "Yo Seras buy ya a soda?" a man named Tom with short brown hair and brown eyes winked at her as she rolled her eyes. "No one likes a suck up Tom," another man named Jack that almost looked exactly like him but his hair was a lighter shade of brown , gave a noogie to his younger brother. "Well Steve should know about sucking up, right Steve," Tom said with a smirk as he saw Steve turned a little peach pink. "What are you talking about, I do not suck up!"

Seras just smiled at the bickering men and dropped in a few quarters into the soda machine. "Catch," she tossed the sodas at them. They caught it easily, except for Tom who almost dropped it. All of them said there thanks and drank quickly.

" So tomorrows the big day, our first mission…well not for Seras but for us anyway," Tom scratched his chin. "Why ya scared?" Jack grinned, "don't worry ya got your big bro to protect you," he wrapped his arm

around his shoulder. "No, I'm just stating a fact that tomorrow is our first mission, that's all!" Steve sipped and eyed Seras while she stared at the two men smiling. "Well we better go bro, bye ya guys," Jack waved and walked out with his younger brother.

"I'd better go too," Seras walked out toward the Hellsing mansion. "Seras!" Steve caught up with her quickly. Seras stopped and raised her eyebrow "yeah..," she's seen this before. "Well tomorrow is our first mission and I heard that where going to fight some super freak," he said. "Really…who said?" Seras said confused because she hadn't heard anything from Walter or Ms. Integra. "Some of the guys said they heard the commander say that, so I got a little worried." (sorry I got confused with commander and leading officer, my mom dropped me on my head when I was a baby and never picked me up).

He dug through his pockets and held out his hand "here it's for you…I know that I already gave you presents but this is because where friends. I'm not trying to ask you out or anything." Seras was speechless, in his hand was a red orb shaped stone that had a tiny cross inside of it. "Its for good luck," he smiled and handed it to her. "It's beautiful….but I went on missions before you don't have to worry about me," she rolled it around in her hands examining it. "Well..I just wanted to give it to you that's all…unless you don't like it," he gave her a sad look. "Oh no no no I love it, I'll put it on now!" she began to wrap it around her neck. "Let me," he smiled and hooked it on.

She smiled happily "I don't know how to thank you..?" she frowned and rubbed her chin. "Just where it tomorrow ok", he smiled. "Alright, thank you Steve," she gave him a small hug and waved goodbye. Steve smiled and waved back until she reached the mansion. There was a loud ring and he dug through his pockets to find his cell. "Hello?" he answered quickly and smiled "yes I gave it to her, its all going smoothly she doesn't suspect anything…I don't know if he's coming…fine bye," he turned off his phone and something wicked flashed through his eyes, as he grinned.

-----

Oooohhh Steve is up to something hmm. Ok well I'm really sorry but I purposely made this chapter short for a specific reason.

One: I love to torture you guys

Two: The next chapter is….well lets just say that a few people get killed and a certain organization is betrayed by a certain vampire.

Oh I love torturing you guys…but don't worry I'm going to start on the next chapter immediately! So until then I will leave you to your thoughts of killing me for doing this to you and please review !


	8. Eyes that haunt me at night

Well…thank you for the kind reviews even though that last chapter sucks, I'm hoping that this chapter will make up for it. Also YAY!! I got another flame but still I only laughed again. I'd like give a big shout out for Dreamsky!!! You took the words right out of my mouth (see reviews). Its fan fiction, people don't come here to follow the story, they come here to write there own story about that particular story. Yes it's confusing but just roll with me people. Go look up fiction in the dictionary.

Also yes for the hundredth thousandth time I know my writing sucks! I clearly said that in one chapter that I can't remember right now. I write my stories by myself and read them crappily by myself. There is no one I know that would want to read it and I wouldn't really let them because it's kinda embarrassing to me because they'd probably make a big deal about it. I tried to keep the characters in character but well hey I tried. But Alucard isn't a heartless monster…well sometimes he is but still I don't think so. Anyway thanks for flaming! Although I didn't give a shitzu!

Anger and insults just fuel me, also people in pain but I won't go into that because people are waiting to read this chapter, so before anyone kills me please enjoy!

------

****

Seras walked into her room and shut her door quietly. It was about an hour until dawn but she didn't feel like going to sleep early. Although she could walk in around more since it was still night, she just didn't feel like going out but didn't feel like staying in either. She laid down on her bed and looked at the necklace that Steve gave her with slight interest. She turned it around on it's back and frowned in confusion. There was something in back of the cross, it looked like some kind of red wire. She shook her head, it was just probably the design or something . She sighed, the thought that distracted her the whole night plagued her again. Also the dream , it kept flashing through her head. She had to know more, yes some might call it being nosy but she couldn't help it.

"I just have to know… ," she thought and continued to play with her necklace. "Do you really want to know?" a dark voice echoed throughout her room. She jumped "master..," she quickly put the necklace in her shirt although he probably already saw it.

Seras jumped back "master must you do that?" she sighed. Alucard was right in front of her bed hanging upside down giving her a toothy grin. "Yes," he turned clockwise in the air and his feet touched the ground softly.

"Unbutton your shirt," he said simply as he sat on her bed. "WHAT! MASTER…I..I!" she stuttered as she blushed furiously hair standing up. Although Alucard enjoyed toying with her, he was serious. "Don't worry I'm not going to try anything," he said.

"Unless…you want me too," he ginned and moved closer until he was about an inch away from her face. Seras's eyes grew wide and she blushed even more. She sat there frozen as she felt her master unbutton her collar button and two more buttons. He stopped and Seras couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

"So this is what that Steve person gave you," Alucard stared at it but inside he was glaring daggers at it. "Uh…yes master, he said it's for good luck and he gave it to me as a token of our friendship," she smiled lightly. Alucard wasn't interested in why he gave it to her, all he felt like doing is ripping that guys head with his bare hands and shoving it up his ass.

"So…master will you tell me , I mean if you don't want to. Because its non of my business, so you don't have to I was just wondering. And I know that I probably sound nosy and," she was stopped by a finger on her lips. He lifted her finger from her lips slowly, "sorry," she smiled while blushing

He couldn't help but smirk as she looked like a little girl again, " you look just like her," he said while cocking his head to the side. "Huh, I look like who?" she said in confusion. He got up and walked towards the table She looked at him with those damn eyes. Those eyes would kill him one day, those damn eyes always made him feel a weird emotion rise inside him. An a emotion that he hadn't felt since he was a child. It where those eyes that made him not want to take her life. Instead he offered her to come with him, the only reason he offered because she looked so much like Elizabetha. With the same damn eyes that still haunted him at night, those same damn eyes that made him feel weak.

He sat on the wooden chair and put up his feet (wearing boots). Slightly rocking back an forth from time to time. "When I was in the fortress they put me in a dungeon and made me stay there for about 10 years. I had a brother named Radu as "I'm sure Walter told you," he paused as he saw Seras nodded slowly. "They threw him in the dungeon too," she pulled her knees up to her face and listened intently.

"No, the sultan that wanted us apparently liked Radu because he was more handsome and he saw potential in him, that he thought I did not." He heard her mumble a "yeah right," and he smirked at that. (Yeah like anyone can be more handsome than Alucard).

"Yes, well I was sent to a dungeon and the guards liked to beat me. They always wanted me to cry, but I never did. They mostly used whips or there plain fists, but I don't feel the need to go into such detail." Seras eyes widened, "but who took care of you…I mean did you take care of your wounds."

He then stared at her with somewhat of a dazed look (he doesn't have his glass on or goggles or whatever they are on). "There…was someone," he paused , " she looked almost exactly like you, her name was Elizabetha. She was a servant. She was my only friend that I had in that place," he chuckled, "I remember when I vowed to myself that I'd escape and take her with me and that I would marry her."

"Did you guys escape?" Alucard frowned, "no, she was killed before we got the chance."

****

Elizabetha peeked in the dungeon making sure the coast was clear. It was so she quietly closed the dungeon door. Vlad sat in the middle of the floor smiling warily at her, he always loved it when she came. She really was the only thing keeping him alive. She walked over and gasped "what did they do to you!?" Vlad looked puzzled for a second until he felt a pounding pain in his head.

Blood trickled down his face leaving a bloody trail on his features. "They threw me against the wall, but it's nothing," he began to feel dizzy from the loss of blood and food. She noticed this, "I'm sorry but I think the sultan suspects us. He didn't allow us our daily meal for a week . But luckily I saved some food, but I decided to wait a little bit" She gave him a dry biscuit and began to clean his wound.

"They really went hard on you this time," she said sadly . She took the little jar with water that he hadn't noticed before and dropped a few drops on the cloth. She began to wrap it around his head, he grinded his teeth in pain.

"Here," she smiled and gave him the little jar. "But what about you?", he said licking his lips as he saw a drop roll down the jar. She slightly giggled, "it's ok you need it more than I do," she gave it to him and sat there staring at as he chugged it down.

"Slow down or else you'll throw up," she quickly warned him but it was to late. Vlad felt a wave of nausea hit him and he ran to the corner of the room. She winced as she heard him throw up painfully, "I told you." "Sorry," he walked back wiping any throw up from his face with his sleeve.

He sat back down, "I'm sorry that I made everyone suffer," he lowered his gaze. She looked confused for a minute but then smiled warmly. "It's all right, you're my only friend in this god forsaking place. You really helped me you know."

"Me?" he said in confusion, "I didn't do anything." "Yes you did, because I never had any friends. So I was always covered in darkness. But thanks to you, your my light from the darkness and I thank you for helping me find my way," she smiled and gently hugged him. He blushed again but smiled as he looked down at her blue eyes.

"Don't worry I'll escape from this place and I'll take you with me," he smiled. "Really!?", she began to cry. Worry flashed over his face, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry…I'm sorry," he said sadly. "No! I'm happy. I'm so happy that I really can't help but cry."

She blushed a bit and let her long wavy hair fall over one of her eyes. "I'm happy because I get to run away with you and well….," she trailed off blushing a bit. Vlad brushed away a strand of hair and inched closer to her face. She inched closer eyes half closed. There lips touched gently and Vlad felt something warm burst inside him. He felt every aching bone in his body covered in warmness. He let his hand fall on her cheek as he closed his eyes happily. He could stay like this forever, he wrapped his arms around her as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

"So this is why you've been sneaking in here you little whore!," they broke away quickly and stared at the guard. Elizabetha stood up head lowered, "I…," she said hoarsely. The guard slapped her hard making her fall to the floor. Vlad filled with anger ran towards the guard, kicking and trying to punch him , "leave her alone!" The guard pushed him roughly , "take care of this one," he said to another guard who came into the room.

The guard grabbed him by the arm an was about to smack him hard but stopped, "wait," he said to the other guard. " I think I'll teach this whore a lesson," he slowly walked to her eyes full of lust. The guard smiled and made Vlad face the two, as he saw Elizabetha back away in terror . He saw the guard throw his pant off and threw her on the ground roughly, while getting on top of her.

"NO!," Vlad struggled against the guard, but he couldn't break free. He turned his face away as he heard her screams, but the guard grabbed his face roughly and made him look. His eyes froze in horror as he saw the guard rape her. He finally finished and got dressed, "that will teach her about feeding prisoners." He looked at the naked body on the floor in disgust , "well she's dead, " He nudged her side, her head fell to the side and her open lifeless eyes stared at Vlad.

"Take her away," the guard pointed the other guard. He nodded and swung her body over his shoulders. They both left and slammed the door. Vlad weakly walked towards where her body was before. He saw her old raggedy dress that was teared almost to shreds. He dropped to his knees and hugged the old dress, but he didn't cry. No matter how hard he wanted the tears to come he didn't cry. Instead something in him was clawing it's way into the surface. He clenched the dress and roared in anger. He threw it across the room and stared at it as it gently floated towards the ground. He was consumed in anger, he saw a rat scurry across his feet and he stepped on it hearing it squeak in pain. He stepped on it harder, feeling it's bones crack under his feet. He felt his eyes grow cold and hatred filled his soul. He hated everyone and everything, "everyone well suffer….I will make them pay," he said in an eerie calm voice. He put more pressure on his foot hearing a loud painful squeak. It's blood ran through the cracks in the floor and it's guts burst from it's body. He dipped his finger in it's blood and licked it, finding that he liked it very much.

"That day is when something was born in me, my hate for humans. I hated them so much that I hated myself . That's why when I was offered the chance to become one of the dead I gladly accepted." His eyes where half closed he stared in a daze at his boots. "My father was assassinated and I was soon released, not like I cared anything for my father. Radu stayed behind, but soon he died in battle. I had an older brother named Mircea who had his eyes gouged out and was buried alive by the boyars of Tirgoviste." Seras's eyes widened in horror and her mouth dropped slightly.

"I'm.." he stopped her quickly, "don't, I don't need anyone's pity. That was all in the past I'm over it." He stood up and fixed his jacket, "you don't seem to have trouble with humans now though," she said quietly.

She looked questionably him, he only glanced at her, "I'm different from when I used to be. I hatefully admit it but I'm becoming soft and I know that one day that will be my down fall. Back then I was….well…you don't need to know how I was then. Goodnight Police-girl." He walked into the wall and disappeared, leaving Seras with her own thoughts. Seras didn't know what to feel, pity, terrified , or sad. She felt like she learned so much but she still knew so little about him. There where so many other questions she wanted to ask him but that would be terribly rude. He already told her what she wanted to know and she could tell that it hurt him to remember. Her head felt like it was about to burst, she laid down hoping that sleep would take her. And as soon as the warm sun rose she was soundly asleep for now anyway.

****

------

Everyone was running to the trucks in hurry, she felt the tension in the air. Seras was glad that she woke up early, although she hardly got any sleep because she kept waking up in the middle of the day. What Alucard had told her was so overwhelming, the same dream kept coming back again and again. But there was different dream that kept her up most of the day was the most frightening one yet.

**__**

Seras was surrounded by a burning medieval village of some kind, painful screams echo around her but she didn't see anyone. She continued walking down the burning path, the flames not daring to touch her. A repulsive smell wafted in her nose. She backed away in disgust, it smelled like something rotten. But something drove her towards the horrible smell, so she continued down the path as the smell grew even stronger. In beyond the flames she saw tall cloudy figures. She earnestly followed, no matter how repulsive the smell grew. She gasped in horror, the cloudy figures she saw were gigantic wooden spiked poles. But on them where people screaming in pain, the pole entering there bottom and exiting out from there chest. Woman laid dead as there babies feasted on there breast hungrily. As far as she could see the path was covered by people suffering the same fate. Even children stared lifelessly at her, but there laughter of joy still could be heard. She heard a dark laughter come from ahead and she immediately knew who it was and smiled.

"Master, he can save me from this horrible place!", she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She stopped and smiled as she saw her master standing only a few feet away from her his back turned and his long midnight hair traveled down his back. She walked towards him, but frown he seemed different somehow. She saw a man in front of him one his knees begging speaking in a different language. She could finally see his face and it was Alucard. Seras stopped and she was filled with confusion. His red eyes where cold and filled with something rabid. He said something in the same language as the man and another one of the spiked poles rose from under him lifting him up in the air. The man cried in pain as the spike pierced his chest causing a shower of blood. Alucard raised his head and let the blood droplets fall on his long tongue and his face. He licked the blood off his face with his long tongue.

"Alucard…," Seras stood in horror realizing that her own master was the cause of these people's suffering. He turned around, a sadistic toothy grin plastered on his face. He walked slowly towards her his eyes still cold and rabid . He wrapped his hand around her neck and let out a ragged breath. She felt his nails dig into her flesh. She heard him chuckle as a giant black dog came out from his back covered in eyes. It lunched forward it's long fangs protruding, Seras screamed and was consumed by darkness.

"Yo Seras get your butt in the truck and let's go!" Jack yelled over to her. Seras snapped out of her revere and smiled, "sorry!" She hurriedly got in the truck and closed the doors. She sat between Steve and Tom as they were talking about something but Seras didn't really care to listen. She remembered how she acted when she saw her master on the way to the loading bank. She almost dropped her cannon in shock. When she looked at him, his rabid and cold face appeared. Seras ran from him saying bye before he could say anything. She might have been imagining things but he looked a little sad.

"I just hope I didn't hurt him," she mumbled softly. "Hurt who?" Steve stared at her smiling cheerfully. "Oh it's nothing," she smiled. _"When I get back I should go apologize for running off like that_," she sighed. _"Still I do feel bad for him. He had to go through all that when he was so young. It's really sad….but I will help him no matter what I will try."_

She felt a tap on her shoulder, "Seras are you wearing that necklace I gave you?" Steve said in a low whisper. She smiled and raised it from her collar a bit so he could see. He smiled, "ok good," he turned back to Jack and continued to discuss whatever they were talking about. She felt them slowing down and she quickly grabbed her cannon. They doors opened , she was the first to get out and she headed straight for the commander.

"So what are we dealing with?" Seras said as nice as possible although she really didn't like him at all. He gave her a dirty look but answered. " There has been a report about freak chips manufacturing here. All we know is that there is one human in there but we don't know how many freaks there will be." He walked away from her and began talking to another soldier. She rolled her eyes and turned towards an old warehouse that looked like it was going to fall apart any minute.

"Let's get to work," she sighed and walked towards the entrance. She kicked open the door and quickly ran inside followed by twenty other men. She scan the large warehouse and was a little surprised that it wasn't crawling with freaks or ghouls. She sniffed the air checking if there wasn't a bomb or some sort of booby trap. There wasn't but this warehouse was bigger than she had expected. There where three floors but the third was to dark to see anything. She climbed the cobwebbed cover stairs cautiously. They finally reached the second floor after a long stair climb also to find it empty. Seras strained to hear anything coming from the few doors they passed by. She grew more tensed as they began to climb the last sets of stairs. They reached the top and was surprised that all there was, was a long hallway and one door.

"Weird to find in a warehouse," Tom said quietly. Seras heard a small click and yelled quickly , "GET DOWN!" There was a large gunshot and an explosion could be heard. After a few seconds Seras got up slowly and flattened herself against the wall. She looked across the hallway floor in horror, most of her men where dead the only one's left where Steve, Tom, and Jack who where still on the floor.

She examined the pieces of the gun shell, " a bazooka with ammo that explodes on impact, basterd." She scooted the rest of the way towards the door, her body still pressed flat on the wall. She motioned for them to stay where they where and she quickly kicked opened the door. She aimed her cannon and was about to shoot, which would be a good idea if there was actually someone there. Two loud gunshots where heard, Seras wiped around to find Tom and Jack dead on the floor. Steve chuckled as he threw his gun on the floor, " Steve…but why?" she gave him a shock and sad look. "I really do like you Seras but orders are orders," he took out a small remote and pressed the small red button. Seras felt an electrifying pain her chest. It was the necklace, it shot more waves of electricity until she fell to the ground unconscious.

A man with a cigarette came from out of the corner laughing , " hmm," he nudged her side to make sure she unconscious. He turned around to a nervous Steve, "not bad for a human, on with phase two," he grinned as Steve eyes grew wide. The man chuckled and removed his hand from Steve stomach. He wiped the blood from his hand on Steve's clothes and crouched down to Seras's ear. "Your mine now bitch."

------

This is one of the longest chapters I've ever writing it was suppose to be a little longer but I decided to wait and put it in another chapter. Anyway I hoped you liked it and I should of probably gave Steve a slow and painful death but I didn't feel like typing because it's like 12 at night. Also I'm warning you guys that now the next chapter might take awhile because I'm moving so I have a lot of packing to do. So please review!

****


	9. Rabid

As always thanks for the reviews. Well I've been wanting to get to this part of the story for a long time so I was happy and excited to write it. Also I would like to thank Tsunami okiama for offering to edit my story!

------

She moaned as she felt a pounding pain fill her body. She slowly opened her eyes to find two yellow eyes staring back at her in the darkness. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and found that she was in some kind of laboratory. She tried moving her legs and her arms but found it useless. They where nailed on the wall by metal chains. Her arms and legs where spread out, making it even more uncomfortable.

"Comfy?", the yellow eyes that stared at her began to chuckle. For some reason that voice sounded strangely familiar. The figure stepped out into the moonlight and looked at her intently.

She gasped, "you, but Ms. Integra killed you, didn't she?" shock and confusion covered her face. " No, and the name is Yan. I escaped before that bitch killed me, although those damn mercury bullets left me with these." He pointed to one of his scars, " but that doesn't matter anymore, I'm going to get back at her and Hellsing."

Seras rolled her eyes , " great another army of slobbering ghouls," she said sarcastically. He growled and quickly pressed his body on hers. " Think again bitch, your going to destroy Hellsing for me," he breathed in her face. Seras frowned, " no way, I won't attack Hellsing for your pitiful needs," she said with disgust.

He chuckled, "that's what you think, but I'm going to get my revenge on Hellsing and on your shit for brains master." ( I love that phrase 'shit for brains' la la la shit for brains) He then eyed her body and smirked, "your pretty hot, wonder why I didn't fuck you when I had the chance." He pressed his body harder on hers, making her squirm.

"Get the hell off me you basterd!" she cursed at him as she tried shaking him off. He chuckled and captured her mouth before she said anything else. Seras's eyes widened when she felt his pierced tongue move around in her mouth. She furrowed her eyebrows, she was not going to let him violate her. So she bit down hard on his tongue with her fangs.

He quickly broke away, " son of a bitch!" He said although you couldn't understand him well with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He slapped her hard and turned around to find the scientist staring at him.

"What!" he growled as he saw the scientist smirk. "It's nothing, I have the serum ready," he gave him a shot canister with the purple serum floating around in it. He grinned and turned around to a now more confused Seras. Yan walked back over to her and laughed , "time for your medicine ,bitch!" He quickly inserted the needle inside her neck making the purple fluid empty from the canister. (You know how it looks when doctors give you a shot….. I hate shots…evil ….there so evil)

He stepped back and stared at her anxiously. Seras blinked not feeling anything, "what the hell I thought this shit was suppose to make her powerful!" He grabbed the scientists collar and shook him roughly, " I..I..I..don't know, it is." There was a loud scream and both men wiped around and there eyes widened in horror.

Seras felt the liquid course through her veins as her pupils grew small. So small that her eyes where just red orbs. Her veins now visible, popped from her skin as she strained for control. She threw her head up and roared as her fangs began to grow. The walls around her began to crack as she struggled for control. Her vision became red and she felt something in her mind take over. One last wave of pain hit her and she dropped her head lifelessly. Yan stared at Seras for a few minutes and grew angry.

"What the fuck! You weren't suppose to kill her you asshole!" Yan ran over to Seras and scanned her for a moment. He slowly reach for her to tell if she was dead or not. He fell back in surprise as Seras's head wiped up and let a raggedy breath escape her lips. Yan picked himself up and grinned as he gazed at the now blood lustful Seras.

"So does it wear off?" he asked as he scratched his chin. " So far from my research it can last for about five hours , but I'm not positive." Yan grinned, "well I guess I'm going to have to go with her, give me some more of that serum." The scientist stared at him wide eyed, "no if you give her more doses who knows what might happen, we were just lucky this time." Yan narrowed his eyes into little slits which made the scientist gulp and he quickly obeyed.

Yan then walked back up to Seras eyeing her, "did you plant the chip?" " Oh yes while she was unconscious. The chip is installed in her brain so that she only knows to follow your commands. Here is the control. Now, where's my end of the deal?" He said as he gave him the small remote.

"Oh right you wanted your money, can I just give you an I. O.U?" He grinned as he quickly shot him in the forehead. He put the gun away and grinned, "now time to go party at the Hellsing house." He took out a bronze key and unlocked the restraints on Seras.

Seras gave a toothy grin and turned towards Yan about to attack him but stopped. A pounding pain filled her head. He laughed and waved the remote back forth, " no not me, I want you to.." he stopped as he thought for a moment. He then heard shouts from below, he looked from the window and found that the merce soldiers where still there.

He grinned, "let's have some fun, go get them," he pointed towards the soldiers down below. Seras looked down also and grinned. She jumped out the window quickly, obeying his orders, " Bitch is one the loose!" he howled.

-------

The commander frowned , "it's been over a half an hour. Where the hell are they!" He growled, "send in the next squad. It seems Ms. Victoria can't complete her mission." He said to one soldier that nodded and quickly ran towards the next group of soldiers. There was a loud shatter of glass and everyone looked up.

Seras landed on her feet silently followed by a shower of glass. The commander frown, "no one likes a show off Ms.Victoria. Now please explain why did it take so long to silence the target?" Seras remained silent as she slowly walked towards him.

"Ms. Victoria! Answer me when I'm talking to you! Victoria!" He growled, he never had patience for her and he didn't like her one bit. He raised his fist and it flew towards her face quickly. He gasped as she caught it easily. She grinned wide enough so that he could see her now longer fangs. She closed her hand hard on his fist breaking his hand.

He screamed pain as she let go, "have you gone mad!?!?" She only grinned again and bit into his flesh. His eyes froze as blood was quickly taken from him. He dropped lifelessly towards the ground, she turned around and licked her lips. All the soldiers stared in horror at her and at the now there dead commander. Seras quickly ran towards the large group of soldiers her hunger for blood growing ever stronger with each passing moment.

Yan gazed from the now shattered window at the scene before him. Gunfire and screams of pain where heard as a pond of blood formed in the middle of the ground growing larger with every scream. Yan quickly jumped from the window also and landed silently. Seras got up from her kneeling position and gave another ragged breath letting her now long blood soaked tongue hang from her mouth.

" Hmm….this place looks like shit", he laughed his annoying laugh. " Clean up", he snapped his fingers and the once dead men began to twitch.

The ghouls moaned as they got up from the ground, "old habits die hard." He shrugged and stared back at Seras who was anxious. He could tell that she wanted blood and she wanted blood now. "Onto the Hellsing house, ya sons of dead bitches!"

-------

Integra sat on her chair on the balcony, staring at the orangey red moon. " Such a beautiful night, something fun is about to happen," Alucard sat on the railing beside his master grinning. "Yes, I haven't heard word about how the new recruits are doing on there mission."

Alucard glanced at her from his glasses and made a small snort. "You should of just sended me, I want some action." Integra rolled her eyes, " we needed to test the recruits and also test Seras on how she trained them. So far she's failing."

"Well you really can't blame her, those lowly humans that you call soldiers couldn't even hold a gun properly," he said with another snort. " Hmm…aren't we snippy today," she smirked as Alucard gave her a frown.

Yes she was quite taken with Alucard even when she was a little girl, he was dark and handsome what was not to like. But for some reason she knew that it would never work, so they built a brother and sisterly bond that she didn't want to ever break. Also she saw something beginning to change within him ever since he met Seras. But she wasn't sure if he liked her in that way, so she decided to have a little fun.

" Have you noticed that one soldier with the strange white hair?" she said seriously although inside she was grinning. "Most unfortunately yes, why?" inside he felt the dog in him growl by the mere mention of him. "Yes, I've noticed that he was quite taken with Seras. Giving her all sorts of gifts and such."

Alucard's frowned deepened , "yes I've noticed." Integra's smirk grew a bit wider ,she knew that she was getting to him. " She could just fall into his arms any minute don't you think? I mean consider what he has done for her. I wouldn't be surprise if they have some secret love affair going on." She glanced at Alucard and although he had his cool demeanor on, he was fuming inside. She learned that with Alucard you must study every single feature of his face to know what he really felt.

" Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do," he said darkly and faced her. Integra rested her cheek on her fist and smiled. " I have absolutely no idea what your talking about," she earned a grin from him as he faced the sky again. They sat there together on the balcony like they always do saying nothing to each other, both in there own little world.

There soon peaceful silence was broken as Walter opened the door quickly, " Ms. Integra, were under attack." He stated simply , " what, by whom," Integra whirled around in her chair. "By our own recruits and you'll never guess who's leading them."

Integra looked out the window when she heard a loud yell, " that basterd.." Integra furrowed her eyebrows as she saw from the front gate Yan shooting randomly in the air shouting something that couldn't be heard.

"Ms. Integra you shouldn't be near the window and besides I wasn't talking about him," he got a confused look from her and he was about to explain when there was another loud boom. Alucard sat with his feet up on the table not really caring what was going on.

" Nice job on killing him," he said sarcastically. " Quiet Alucard, that explosion was on the second level how are they getting here so fast." Walter sighed, "we already have our men down there, but they really are no match for.."

He trailed off as there was shooting at the door, " come out come out you son of a bitch, me and my new buddy here just want to play." Integra growled, "what new buddy your brother is dead?" she slammed her fist on the oak table. His laughing could be heard as it faded away and all went silent. Alucard got up quickly and ran towards Integra who was by the window. A loud shatter of glass was heard as Alucard brought her at a safe distance. He turned around and smirked, "police girl."

Red piercing eyes glowed in the moon light as a toothy smile played on her lips and blonde hair blew in the breeze , "hello master."

-------

Another cliff hanger, I'm so evil! Anyway so what will happen next…how the hell should I know I only write the story. So hoped you liked it and also I'm moving this week and since I have to pack my computer and stuff the next chapter won't appear until two weeks sorry. But don't worry I'll be writing it and I'll get your reviews and stuff. Anyway I'M EVIL!!!!MUAHAHAHAHA YOU ALL HAVE TO WAIT AND SIT HERE!! MUHAHAHAHAHA (cough cough) HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!


	10. Battle of the century Part 1

Hey well thanks for the reviews and stuff. Well I like I said it would take two weeks, well actually I finished the chapter a week before but I had some problems so sorry I kept you guys waiting….not really. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

------

Red piercing eyes glowed in the moon light as a toothy smile played on her lips and blonde hair blew in the breeze , "hello master."

Seras stepped down from the now shattered window slowly, cracking of glass was heard from under her footsteps. Alucard and Seras's eyes locked , both not wavering from each others gaze.

A huge crash was heard as Yan broke through the giant oak wood doors followed by more ghouls. Alucard frowned and glared at him, "what did you do to her?"

Yan laughed, "like it, I thought she needed a bit of a makeover," he smirked evilly. "Coward," Alucard

stated simply. "Say what!" Yan growled in anger.

Alucard's frowned deepened, "you're a coward, how dare you violate a true vampire. One that was born from the night, not some freak show like you. You're a coward, using my fledgling against me just because your to weak and pathetic to fight yourself. You disgust me and you will rot in the lowest pits off hell!" Although he wasn't yelling his voice echoed throughout the room as he retrieved his precious Jackal from his overcoat.

Yan growled, but then laughed once again, " get him," as soon as he said that Seras charged straight at Alucard. He dodged her, she was now extremely fast but still not fast enough. Her fist punched the wall, leaving a hole in it.

"Ms. Integra I suggest we should leave immediately ," Walter said as he grabbed her arm before she could respond, leading her towards the door.

"Going some where?" Yan chuckled and snapped his fingers. All the ghouls charged at them but stopped, "huh?" Yan stared at all the ghouls who seemed to be having a hard time moving. All of them struggled and moaned against an unseen force, "what the fuck?"

Walter chuckled and pulled the strings that he held with his black gloves, cutting all the ghouls to pieces. "Oh shit I forgot you could do that," Yan looked around as white liquid formed around him. But he only laughed again and howled loudly. Moans echoed throughout the mansion and more ghouls could be heard coming.

"Come Ms. Integra, let us use one of the new escapes that I have installed," he smiled as Integra raised her eyebrow. He pressed a button that lay against the wall that she seemed not to notice before and the floor underneath them began to shift.

Walter grabbed Integra's waist and held her securely, " Alucard I hope we will find this mansion not in total shambles." Alucard chuckled while still dodging Seras's blows , " I can't make any promises Walter."

Integra growled, "Alucard you better not let this mansion fall or it will be your head!" She yelled after him as the part of floor they where standing on sank into the ground until they where gone.

Yan growled as he saw them escape, "shit!" Alucard finally stopped dodging and held his gun towards Seras's head. Seras stopped in a mid-punch and stood still as if wanting him to shoot her . Alucard held his gun steady, but inside he grew hesitant . He growled to himself, he was becoming weak, he would not let that happen.

" It's for your own good, you have no right to exist like this….not my Seras." He pulled the trigger quickly and a loud gunshot was heard. The bullet burned into her skin, coming out from the other side of her head along with a splatter of blood, all in one slow swift motion. Seras flew outside the window from the impact causing more glass to shatter.

Yan ran toward the window and saw Seras's lifeless body surrounded by a pool of blood, "double shit." "Now it's your turn," Alucard said aiming the gun towards the freak's head. Yan turned around sweat drops formed on his forehead. He knew very well that he didn't stand a chance against Alucard, if his brother

couldn't beat him then there was no way in hell he could.

Alucard's eyes turned to slits as he shot the blessed bullet from it's socket. Yan stood frozen and shut his eyes tightly waiting for the bullet to pierce his skin. But instead all he heard was a loud clang coming from the wall next to him. He stared wide-eyed at the dent in the wall and also at Seras who somehow was standing right in front of him with a huge hole in her head. Alucard furrowed his eyebrows and placed the

gun back into his overcoat for now.

Seras grinned as the hole that was carved in her forehead began to replace itself with the pool of blood that

once surrounded her.

Yan chuckled and ran one hand along Seras's body as the other squeezed one of her massive breasts, "you see, you can't hurt me," he teased. ( Ok now I know I'm not the only one that doesn't think Seras's breasts are extremely huge. I suppose when Alucard shot one of Seras's breast when trying to kill that other vampire they grew somehow. I wonder if all girl vampire's breast grow from a B cup to a Z cup?)

Alucard sneered in his mind and grew angry as he saw the freak's hand touch Seras in places he longed to touch . Although the Yan's hands caressed her, Seras remained still and stared at him intently, her gaze never wavering.

"You see she's my bitch now and after this is over I'm going to fuck her right in front of your dead carcass." Yan's tongue darted from his mouth and ran it along her beautiful pale skin. Alucard felt his cold blood begin to boil (is that possible?). How dare he touch his fledgling in such a manner, his other more rabid self screamed to rip the freaks body to shreds.

Yan was up to Seras's ear until he felt a sudden pain engulf his right arm. Both Alucard and Yan where surprised to find that Yan's right arm had been tore off showing most of the bone and muscle tissue. But what was most surprising was that who tore off his arm.

Seras repeatedly threw his arm up and down with her left hand, while her rabid eyes glowed. "What the fuck do you think your doing!?" Yan held his arm as he yelled at Seras. Seras only chuckled as she threw the bloody arm across the room.

Yan growled and took out the remote from his pocket, "this'll teach you, treacherous bitch!" He pressed the button. Seras only chuckled and stood there watching as fear over took him.

"Why isn't the piece of shit working!!" Seras grinned, "do you think that little toy of yours can control me. Maybe at first but it seemed that you didn't notice that the more I drank the stronger I became." Alucard's eyes widened a bit as he saw Seras turn into a dark black puddle that seemed to shift around and round until she turned back into her former shape.

Seras smirked and held her in her palm a small black device . Yan's eyes widened even more as what she held in her hand was the same chip that was installed in her brain. In one swift motion she crushed it to little bits and sprinkled them onto the ground.

Yan hadn't been more scared in his life as he stared into her red orbs. Seras walked slowly up to him as he stepped back. She then stopped as she saw a white crucifix hang by the wall next to her. She quickly grabbed it and twice as fast plunged it into Yan's chest. He screamed in pain as the blessed crucifix set his

skin afire until his whole body turned to ash.

Alucard just watched the scene before him as his current frown was replaced with a grin identical to Seras's.

He laughed darkly making Seras turn around quickly, "yes finally, I will have some fun tonight, it is after all the perfect night for such a battle."

He retrieved both Jackals from his overcoat and grinned , " I've been waiting for a battle like this for centuries."

------

Integra gazed at the dark mansion from the top of an old yet, sturdy building. Beside her stood Walter who also gazed at the mansion in deep thought.

"Well, Alucard and Ms. Victoria are battling each other, most likely to the end. This will be quite a show, don't you think Sir Integra."

Integra grinned as the wind began playing with her whitish blonde hair, " The master vs. the fledgling, yes this will be one fight to remember."

--------

Yes another cliff hanger, sorry I just can't help myself. Besides I think it was best to make the battle into another chapter. But don't worry I'm done moving and I have absolutely nothing to do so I'll be working on the next chapter. So expect it to come soon. And I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	11. Battle of the century Part II

As always thanks for the reviews everyone and I've been wanting to get to this chapter for a long time. Also some people where asking about why Seras is attacking Alucard if she's not under the control of Yan. Well first off it's because I'm a horrible writer and second the first part of this chapter is going to be Seras's POV . So with that cleared up please enjoy this chapter……I COMMAND YOU TO ENJOY!!!…….man it feels like a koala crapped a rainbow in my brain right now……

"I have the serum ready," he gave him a shot canister with the purple serum floating around in it. He grinned and turned around to a now more confused Seras. Yan walked back over to her and laughed , "time for your medicine ,bitch!" He quickly inserted the needle inside her neck making the purple fluid empty from the canister.

He stepped back and stared at her anxiously. Seras blinked not feeling anything, "what the hell I thought this shit was suppose to make her powerful!" He grabbed the scientists collar and shook him roughly, " I..I..I..don't know, it is." There was a loud scream and both men wiped around and there eyes widened in horror.

Seras felt the liquid course through her veins as her pupils grew small. So small that her eyes where just red orbs. Her veins now visible, popped from her skin as she strained for control. She threw her head up and roared as her fangs began to grow. The walls around her began to crack as she struggled more for control. Her vision became red and she felt something in her mind take over. One last wave of pain hit her and she dropped her head lifelessly.

Seras's POV (or inside her mind)

__

"Mommy, mommy ! Wake up! Please wake up, Mommy!" a child's voice echoed in her brain as Seras opened her eyes groggily. But it made no difference as if her eyes where closed as deep darkness surrounded her. But somehow she could see her own body, but nothing else.

"Why is it so dark?" "_Mommy mommy, please wake up, mommy!" _Seras clutched her head as the child's voice grew louder. "Shut…up. Just shut….up," Seras grew angry as the child's voice just kept getting louder and louder.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Seras screamed at the darkness loudly. It immediately became silent until chuckling could be heard, "yes get angry Seras, get angry!" A voice that sounded very much like her own said in a dark tone.

"W..w..who are you?" "Why I'm you of course," Seras felt a hand stroke her head lovingly, "poor Seras, always so innocent, people always taking advantage of your innocence."

Seras whipped away only to face more darkness, "what, who, ARRG just show yourself!" The voice chuckled, "as you wish." She heard footsteps echo as a hand sprouted from the darkness only to grab her shoulder.

Seras almost let out a scream but held it as her eyes widened, "but..how?" The hand was followed by a head that smiled evilly at her. The figure stepped out from the darkness and stood in front of her as she held the same evil smile.

"Surprised aren't you," the figure said in her voice that was identical to Seras's. "But your me…..how is that possible?" It was true that the figure was the exact replica of Seras, except that her eyes seemed rabid and where filled with some sort of hatred.

__

" Mommy, please wake up, MOMMY!" Seras clutched her head as the child's voice echoed throughout the darkness. "Why is it so loud, make it stop…please." Seras dropped to her knees covering her delicate ears with her hands. The dark Seras placed her hand on Seras's head gently.

"You remember don't you, when our mother died." Seras gasped as her eyes widened, "I thought so…no we can never forget that can we." The dark Seras lowered her eyes lids as she clutched Seras's head tightly.

Seras clenched her teeth in pain, " remember that man, that man with the wolf eyes (I bet you can guess who that is) Seras, remember, yes I know you do. Remember what he did to mom. He killed her and wrote her name on the walls with her blood. Come on Seras I know you remember!"

She dug her nails into Seras's scalp until it began to bleed, "REMEMBER SERAS! REMEMBER HOW HE TORTURED HER! OH COME ON I KNOW YOU REMEMBER!" The dark Seras smiled rabidly.

" REMEMBER HOW HE VILED MOM'S BODY RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!! REMEMBER HOW HE SAID HE WOULD GET US ALSO, HE'D DO THE SAME THING!!I KNOW YOU TRIED TO FORGET, BUT WE CAN'T FORGET NOW CAN WE! DON'T FORGET HOW ANGRY WE GOT!! NEVER FORGET SERAS! NEVER FORGET DAMMIT!"

Seras screamed loudly as the dark Seras clutched her head hard one more time, until she finally withdrew her hand. Seras stared blankly at the blood that dripped onto the dark floor. The rabid Seras kneeled down beside her, " don't push me away anymore Seras, release me. It's ok to let go and be angry, we have to punish all the bad people in the world who hurt you."

She spoke as if to a child, "we have to punish them all, there's nothing good left in this world, they don't deserve to live. None of them, so let's punish them all, together, I'm the only one you can trust Seras." She cradled the little girl that was now Seras and held her protectively as she fell into a deep sleep.

" Don't worry Seras I'll protect you…now that I'm free, everyone will suffer. You don't have to worry about getting hurt anymore just sleep." She grinned as she stepped back into the darkness taking the child with her, further and further from the light.

(Ok I'm not ending the chapter, ok you know what else happens after this as she turns all rabid and kills the soldiers and blah blah blah. So I know some of you don't want to go through all that so I'll just skip where we left off. If you don't want to skip that then go read the 8th chapter and come back to this one.)

Alucard aimed his gun's at her carefully, as Seras's body tensed up. Alucard swiftly pulled both triggers and watched as Seras quickly dogged the bullets. She laughed as she ran along the wall followed by a trail of bullets. When she was finally close enough, she launched herself at him viciously, her fangs protruding.

He narrowed his eyes and shot one more bullet towards her head. Seras's eyes widened as the blessed bullet came towards her. The bullet caused her to be sent back crashing into the large bookcase behind her.

He lowered his gun slowly and watched Seras's twitching body, "why do you attack your master Police-girl, is it that strange serum…..or maybe it's something else." He chuckled darkly, "it doesn't matter this is so amusing," he aimed his Jackal at her heart and slowly pulled the trigger. But all was heard was a loud snap, Alucard grunted as he was now out of bullets in both his Jackal and his Cusul.

He threw them aside as he heard Seras chuckle, causing him to raise his eyebrow questionly, _" she shouldn't even be able to move after that, how strange." _Seras lifted her head quickly as a opened mouth grinned graced her lips. Alucard smirked and softly clapped his hands as there in between her fangs laid the blessed bullet.

Seras spitted out the bullet and lunged forward at him. As Alucard once again dodged her blows easily, "oh come now Police-girl, you must have more power than this."

Seras frowned angrily as her foot connected with his cheek causing him to take a step back. Blood slowly ran down his chin caused from her attack but he only licked it away and laughed darkly, "that felt good Police-girl, do it again," he teased as Seras grew more angry.

She grabbed his dark midnight hair and kneed him in the face hard, hard enough that a normal person's face would of shattered by such a strong attack. She let go of his hair as he stood up with a now broken nose, " your going to have to do better than that if you want to play with me Police-girl."

He snapped his nose back into place with his index finger as he stared intently at her. She growled at his annoying stare. "Stop staring, attack me dammit! I know your not scared so come on!" Her taunts did not affect him as he wasn't even listening to her anymore.

__

" Her mind is so clouded, I can barley see a thing," he entered her mind to find everything clouded with darkness. He looked around as he saw nothing, only light whispers where heard. He went further into her mind as the whispers grew louder. He finally stopped as he spotted a small figure in the darkness. As he came closer his eyes-widened as he saw a little girl sleeping, wrapped in what seemed like dark branches. He reached for her slowly and at the same the little girls eyes begin to open. The whispers grew faster and louder the more she opened her eyes.

Seras's eyes widened when she felt the presence of him inside her mind. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" she screamed as Alucard was shut out from her mind. But the last thing he saw as he retreated from her mind was the little girl's eyes closing again.

He snapped out of his trance when Seras's leg crashed down on the side of his face. Her kick was so powerful that it sent him out the huge window with everything that he past crushed.

He landed with a loud thump on the cemented ground. She landed only a few feet away from him and her eyes glowed dark red in anger. Alucard slowly picked himself up and touched his cheek bone that was now shattered.

He smirked as he fixed his cheek, "it seems that Seras has lost control over her mind and her body. She lost to her hateful and rabid side, I've always wondered what you would be like. And you know what I rather like it."

She snorted and lunged at him again with a closed but deadly fist. Her fist was only an inch away from his face but she stopped abruptly. Alucard just stared at Seras as she withdrew her fist and clutched her head painfully. She took a step back and hissed threw clenched teeth. Her veins popped from her skin as something began protruding from her back. It kept growing until it ripped her shirt and you could see her skin becoming stretched out. Whatever it was finally broke away from her skin causing blood to splatter everywhere.

To Alucard's horror they where wings, but not any wings, they where bat wings. They stretched and flapped as Seras stood up with a cruel smile on her face. Her hair also grew, reaching her feet. Also one of her arms was a claw of a demon and it reached until her knees. Her ripped up shirt was discarded and the rose thorns crawled across the ground and wrapped themselves around her. (Oh yeah they are in the garden as you can see. Sorry I didn't know where to insert the info on that.)

Alucard looked her over, as now the rose thorns wrapped along her slender legs. She was quite a beauty with her long blonde strawberry hair with those bat wings making her look like a dark goddess. Heck she was a dark goddess. But Alucard didn't really care about that, as he grinned a toothy grin, "yes, yes,YES! YOU ARE THE OPPONENT I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR! To think it would be my own fledgling."

As he said those words his midnight hair began to grow long as his fangs grew sharper and longer. His coat was now gone and he was now in his outfit that looked kinda like a strait jacket (really I can't explain what that outfit is but I'm going to try to where it for Halloween.)

Both creatures of darkness grinned at each other and in a godly speed lunged at each other with there sharp claws. As they drew closer to each other, the moon that was once whitish-blue was now a glowing blood red.

Well…..yes a cliff hanger…but this time I didn't really mean to do it………well kinda…ok yeah I did it! I admit it! And I'm sorry that this chapter took so long but it's because my sister has been using the computer because of her college stuff. And I got major writers block, so I couldn't even go to sleep without feeling guilty about not writing. sighs well where coming close to our end and so far it's been nothing but fun so I hope I can get the next chapter to you soon. Well see you when I see you.


	12. I'm sorry

I'M SO SORRY (bows head over and over) but your all gonna have to wait a little longer. I think I'm going to faint. School started awhile ago and I have so much homework from my honors English class. YES I GOT INTO HONORS MIRICLES DO HAPPEN. Anyway my teacher gives us 2 essays everyday that are due on the same day. I'm really sorry to make everyone wait but I'm almost going to cry from frustration, it's so hard to keep up. And keep up with this fanfic, I also need to watch the Hellsing episodes all over again because for the cool fight scene I'm going to write.

I'm lucky that I can write this chapter, but yeah more waiting. OH SHIT!!! (dodges sharp objects) I'm sorry everybody. But I'm on the brink of killing my computer and everyone around me. I have writers block and to many essays and to much homework. So I apologize and I don't blame you if you give up on this fanfic, that's almost what I'm doing. But no you guys won't let me I know, your stabs in the chest and painful bullets won't let me. Well I hope I can pull myself together and try to work on the chapter (puts on strait jacket and goes to padded cell)

In loving cruelty,

Viciouswing


	13. Icy Tears and Melted Hearts

THANK YOU EVERYONE! Thanks for putting up with all the waiting and me complaining that I have no life (well who doesn't). For a minute I really was going to give up on this fanfic , but like I've said before you guys wouldn't let me. Your repeated stabs wouldn't let me, they always gave me the hope to try again and out of fear. I like you guys, I really do like you. I don't say love because love is for the weak minded, and yet I'm writing a romance fic…..? But also System of a Down helped me out again because they also helped me write my first chapter. So I kind of got my writing spirit back and also watching Hellsing all over again helped a lot.

I like to thank PhantomR for pointing out that Alucard only has one Jackal. I just thought the silver one was a Jackal because……well it's a long story but thanks for pointing that out.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter (does dance).

---------

****

They clashed together with such force that the ground underneath them trembled. Seras grinned as she flapped her wings causing a huge wind to sweep over Alucard. She took flight and cracked her claw like hand, ready to strike. In god like speed, she swooped down ready to tear him to shreds. But missed as Alucard casually stepped to the side. He grinned as a dark thick strand of his pitch black hair sprung out, full of life.

****

Seras jolted backwards as she felt something tug onto her foot. She growled defiantly as Alucard's hair began pulling her towards him. More hairs sprung out and tightly wrapped around her. She began to fall as her wings where now trapped in hair. He pulled her towards him until they where face to face and chuckled darkly.

****

"Caught you," Seras grimaced as his hair squeezed her tightly. He squeezed her tighter until he felt blood seeping from his legs. Seras chuckled as thorns began to wrap around Alucard's legs, cutting his skin deeply. He felt his legs burn with pain as the thorns dug through his skin and he smirked as he brought Seras closer to him until there lips where only a breath away.

****

" You have know idea how pleasurable this is Police-girl," his smirk grew as he saw her eyes flame with anger. He chuckled as he let his tongue glide over her , leaving long wet trails of saliva to shine on her skin. She felt him loose his grip on her as he was lost in his continuous licking and took this as her chance. She broke free and clawed his face before he could react or wanted to.

"That felt nice," his lips somehow moved even though they were split in two. He traced the long gashes on his face with his index finger slowly. The wounds sealed themselves and disappeared as expected. Seras's thorns still remained wrapping around him like a cobra and digging there thorns deep in his skin.

****

"What's wrong master, you look a little tired?" she said while grinning mockingly and walked up to him slowly. His arms where now tied and only his chest and head where showing. She let her hand grasp his cheek and with her other hand moving some of his now lifeless hair from his face.

****

He looked at her with half lidded eyes as he felt a wave of dizziness hit him from the loss of blood. She grew confused by his now calm gaze at her.

**__**

"Your probably wondering why I'm doing this aren't you?" she said knowingly . "No," he breathed softly with surprising seriousness. " You don't need to explain, you where always so easy to read, like an open book. I knew what happened to you, I always knew. I didn't even need to look into your mind, you where to easy. And your still easy," he chuckled softly.

****

Picture perfect, numb belligerence

"Your also very selfish, your still holding back, to selfish to let your master see your true power. I know you can do better than just throw cheap tricks at me. You're my fledgling, I saved you because I could sense the hidden anger that could be turned into power. Now that anger is unleashed and yet you still hold back, your so selfish. If you can't show me I will make you show me."

****

For the first time ever his voice boomed with authority and anger, making Seras back away. His midnight hair began to pale as it filled with life once again. The thorns that held him began to wilt at his power as his hair grew paler and paler.

****

"You shouldn't have been so selfish Seras, you shouldn't of crossed me, you shouldn't have disobeyed your master." He walked towards her slowly with his snow white hair flowing wildly behind him, " you've been a bad fledgling Seras. So I'm going to have to punish you for your selfishness."

His right hand quickly turned into a face of a dark demon dog with a huge mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and lunged forward at her viciously. Seras took a quick step back dodging it. It's teeth ripped through the cemented ground making it into a deep wide whole. Alucard just kept walking towards her slowly while his right arm lunged forward at her again and again.

****

Instead of dodging she took the dog, head on, teeth and claws clashing together forcefully. Seras took flight again as she felt herself being pushed back. Alucard grinned a toothy grin as his dog arm lunged forward after her one last time with it's teeth protruding rabidly.

****

Seras's eyes widened as she saw sharp teeth zooming towards her. Before she could react it's teeth latched onto her wing, ripping through her skin. Alucard let go of her wing and withdrew the dog as he watched her fall to the ground.

****

Her fall caused a cloud of dust to form around her, shielding her from Alucard's gaze for a moment. He stood there gazing at her shadowy form in the cloud of dust. The dust eventually settled and you could see a river of blood from her wing run through the cracks of the cement.

****

Alucard frowned in disappointment, " how disappointing, here I thought you were a worthy opponent but you keep running away and being selfish. To think my own fledgling is holding back on her own master, how cruel you are." He took one step and with god like speed and stood in front of her.

****

He looked down on her with part disgust and disappointment but was soon turned into mild surprise as he felt something begin to crawl on his chest . He looked at the black liquid engulfing him slowly. Seras cocked her head to the side while smiling, she was now the black liquid that covered him with only her head and half her chest showing.

****

"I'm truly sorry for my selfishness, I hope this will quench your thirst for pain," Alucard's eyes widened as he felt her seep into his ears and body. He clenched his stomach as he felt Seras flow through his body like his own blood that flowed through his veins. He heard her chuckle in his mind as his stomach began to expand and stretch. He growled in pain but somehow let a smile cross his lips, this was very clever of her but he was more experienced even if this was the first time an enemy had the power to control this trick that he hardly used himself. His mouth bulged and he soon threw up the dark liquid or "Seras" onto the floor, along with a lot of his blood.

****

He wiped his mouth as Seras began to reform. She held her head for only moment hoping that Alucard wouldn't notice. But he could see everything and he did not miss the sign that she was becoming weak. This wasn't surprising since using that power drains you, because you have to use all your energy to get inside your victims body, let alone travel through it. She growled in rage for this was the last straw, she would let him have it now.

****

What'll take to get it through to you precious

Her eyes flashed a dark red as her teeth protruded almost like a threatened dog ready to attack with one false move. She charged at him with such ferociousness, that he froze for only a second before dodging her attack. She turned around quickly bringing her claw with her, he held her wrist and punched her in the stomach making her take a step back. This wasn't his most preferred fighting style , but it didn't really matter a fight was a fight. She actually caught him this time making a huge slash across his chest tearing his shirt. But this time the wound didn't reseal itself most likely from him throwing up half of his blood with her.

**She came at him more and more until his whole body was left in shreds. Alucard stared at the enraged Seras and listened quietly to her breathless pants. He then realized that as he stared at her with his slashed eyes, there was no way she could ever be normal again, there was no way that she could be his fledgling again, there was no hope that she could ever be his Seras again.**

" You are tainted, there is no way to bring you back, so…," he said more to himself than to her. She ignored him and roared with animosity at him. She charged at him her long blonde hair flowing behind her and red eyes glowing like cat's eyes. Her battered wing's leaving a trail of blood droplets for someone to follow. Seras ran full speed, the slapping her face while her claws tensed and pumped with her frozen blood quickly. Her claw plunged into his chest causing blood to squirt over both of them, her face covered in his and his face covered…..with someone else's.

She looked down and found a silver rod piercing her chest. He lowered his with half lidded eyes, " I release you, I release you from this world, I release you from being a vampire, and…..I release you from me." The little girl trapped in the dark branches, opened her eyes with a gasp as Alucard's words echoed in her mind. The dark branches vanished and she began falling in the dark, down and down she fell in the bottomless darkness, her eyes clutched in fear while she fear.

But instead of falling forever in the darkness, someone caught her. She opened her eyes and she could see a face, not just a face everything, she could see the moon and the rose garden that they laid in. She smiled as Alucard placed a hand on her cheek and instead of it being icy cold, it was warm. Was it because her body was so cold that it made his frozen hand as warm as the sun.

She didn't care, the silver rod that pierced her heart was now gone but left a gaping hole behind. " Did..you mean..what you said?" She whispered hoarsely while blood began to crawl up her throat slowly.

He looked at her with surprise, but smiled, " I said that as your master, but I say this as me, you have broken the wall that trapped me and you have melted the ice that was my heart." Her face glowed with happiness, " I love you too," she whispered to him as her body began to grow stiff. Darkness once again covered her eyes, but this darkness was peaceful and gave her serenity.

But before all feeling left her body something cold dropped onto her cheek. Was it just some of the blood that spilled from his wounds or was it a tear the had been melted from it icy prison, she would never know.

…………….

Well, I know a lot of you will probably hate me for killing off Seras, but I really did feel that this is what I wanted to do. I even shed a tear while I typed this, but it might not sound like a happy ending but if you look close enough it really is. The next chapter is going to be shout outs and thank you to all the reviewers and maybe even a little epilogue. I hope that you liked this chapter because I know I do…and even if you do hate me for it and curse at me after you read this. Well I'm gonna thank you anyway.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

He let his dark bangs fall into his eyes that were now bare to the world, his glasses sitting comfortably next to him, letting the moonlight glint off its shades. The wind slide over his back like a gentle hand as it lay a kiss on his pale cheek. His blood red trench coat tangoed with the wind, while its flapping sang with it, blending into the wind's voice and its own. He sighed, blowing out a hot mist of air that settled for a moment than then disappeared. He sat there and stared at the cold tombstone before him, his ruby eyes never wavering. A white and beautiful, almost the same color as the moon itself, it laid there almost staring back at him. He would have thought it funny that the grave of a vampire would be shaped of a cross. But the corners of his tightly closed mouth twitched, no this was not a grave for a vampire. It was a grave for a women named Seras Victoria, just Seras Victoria. As so said on the tomb, her name engraved on its white surface. Vines were starting to climb on it, as if reaching for something that lie in the heavens. Above, but will never reach no matter how far they climbed.

He stood up from the cemented bench, leaving his hat. He walked to the grave, his boots making a slight clack. His right hand tightly gripping a bouquet of flowers, not just any flowers thought, roses. Seras's favorite and always will be. He set them down at the foot of the tombstone letting the ribbon that tied around the bouquet's waist flow with grace. He let his hand wander to its white surface, the coldness numbing his fingertips slightly. No other vampire would have touched this or dared to, for it was made with silver. Integra had suggested or rather demanded that it should be, for some reason. Probably because deep down she cared for Seras as a younger sibling. But because of this it still did not burn his flesh, not even a slight warmness eradiated, this made his cold lips turn into a sad smile. Of course it didn't hurt him, Seras never could hurt him, not even for her own sake. When he felt her life slip from his fingers it was the worst pain he had felt in all his immortal life. But in two months the pain had dimmed but it was still there and he knew that it won't ever go away. The death of a fledgling was a very painful one, since the master is almost one with his fledgling. But he doubted that was the case, he knew it was the pain of finding love and losing it. It was almost the same pain that he felt when Elizabeth had died, but this one seemed a little different. Not that he thought about it, this pain was almost………comfortable. A pain that you could bear to live with and still look upon it as a loving memory.

His eyes cast downward to the ground he now stood on, a single rose bud grew in the middle its red center closed from the world. The moonlight radiating on the rose and just the rose, almost like a flashlight. It seemed to twitch, then it's pedals began to open slowly. It's pedals seemed to dance in the moonlight , they finally stopped there little moonlight dance and rested. It's creamy red center seemed to smile at him and with a wink it closed again.

His sad smiled turned into a toothy smirk, "showoff."

Ok shout-out time:

I would like to thank:

HappyBoy

Clyde007

Redrose

Marvel7girl

UltimaKirby

Green Hornet

XXxMysticalDreamerxXx

Darker Side Of The Moon

Lydia-Blessing

Dream Wind

Dreamy Skies

Starbrat

Sonomi-chan

Yami no Yume

Moogle Lu

Shamroc

Vampire-fan

Gourry-gabriev610

Alucards-woman (I'll fight ya for him!) joking

Witch Adrastea

Sori of Chrome Dragon

Babog

Heart of Perpetual Ice

Christina Dupuis

Blueanna29

Precious Blood

Mandi

Ayumi Yoshino

JesteretseJ

Zenmusha

Ice Devilish

Thess

Atikkin

Kali Swifteye

Meaghan

Fan-girl

Damenight

Red Rikku

Verdandi24

Toomkai

AnGe2

Selenium-34

Kitsune6

Serena Kaiba Moonwolf

Lady Dark Angel

Lost Lioncourt

Ophelia

Kitsunia

Eadha Ohn (you were the only person who actually reviewed saying to hurry up and update…….YOUR AWSOME! All of you can learn from her, but don't push it.)

NeverOldEnough

Tigress Berry

Angela Himura

Clavira

Polka-dotz-a lot

Blackman (thanks for understanding my pain)

Clavira89

BlazeStryker

Lyn

Tokai

Alucardz-pet

Lady Dementa

Hellsingz-own-psychotic

Lil' Nosferatu (thanks for not almost flamming me………I guess…..)

Blood is Eternal

Spirit Element

Special Thanks to:

Cryearthstearsfalltou (thanks for being there until the end)

Tokai (ha ha…I actually have a fan)

Shadow of The Underdark ( thanks for the cool reviews)

The Magician(Joseph (thanks, you helped me out a lot)

Kitsunedemon ( thanks a bunch………love me eh….yeah kinda creepy but flattering thanks)

Senpai-san (thanks for always cheering me up)

PhantomR (your awesome, thanks for correcting some of my stupid mistakes, although I think that was only once….well whatever)

ZGMF-X10A (liked the way you told Zachiel off……..not really but it kinda helped my confidence)

Sonomi-chan (thanks for always making me feel good)

Thanks to Flamers:

Zachiel

Some-Random-Russian

I'd like to thank you for flaming me….no I'm not crazy but I knew that I was going to get some and they helped me more at becoming a better writer and I thank both of you. And I had a little fun too….-)

Hopefully I got all your names, if I didn't sorry but I thank you, all of you from the bottom of my black, torn heart. I will also be coming out with another story very very soon, I just have to get around to finishing it. And with that I bid all of you a farewell. (batwings sprout and flies away into the night)


End file.
